Find Your Love
by Lilsmilez217
Summary: Love is unpredictable. You never know who, when, where or how it's going to hit you, but once it does everything changes, for better or worst.
1. Discovery

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first SOA story and I'm really excited to share my story with you all. With that said, review and let me know what you think. I would like to thank Bad Company for taking a look at it, giving me some good and helpful tips. Thank you for encouraging me to post my story. Anyways, like I've said, let me know what you all think. A story banner has been posted for visual purposes on my profile, so check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SOA characters, just my idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

- Angelina's POV -

I walked in the home I shared with my brother, placing my bag beside the front door. After locking the door, I walked over to the kitchen and found it empty. I took off my jacket, placing it on the chair right beside the dining table that was placed in the middle of the kitchen. This was a bit odd. My brother was usually home when I came home from school and after a long day of finals, all I wanted was some of my brother's home cooking. Hearing a couple of bangs coming from the garage, I walked over to the door connecting the garage to the kitchen and opened it. I found my brother's friend, Michael sitting by my brother's laptop, nodding his head at me as a greeting.

"Yo, Rob, your baby sister's here." He called out to my brother who was under his car. "Hey Lina,"

"Hey Mike," I smiled.

"Are you racing tonight?" Robert said as he slid out.

I looked down at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I have finals tomorrow."

"My nerdy little sister," He chuckled. "Well, its ten grand tonight so if you're as smart as I think you are, you won't struggle with that test and get your ass behind that starting line."

"We'll see, but I think it'll be best if I just stay behind tonight and study, I need an A in that class." I grimaced.

He patted my calf. "And you will, you just need to stop getting nervous every time you take a test." He smiled up at me. "Just relax, just like me."

"Yeah, yeah, so anyways, I'm going to my room so I can concentrate. Your loud music isn't going to help much." I told him making Robert laugh.

His Tupac phase was lasting a little longer than his Dr. Dre phase, which is not a bad thing. Tupac's music is amazing, but when it's being bumped twenty-four seven, it becomes an annoying rap song that is being bumped by some idiot who wanted to pester the world by being a disturbance. I'm usually not irritated by my brother's _loud_ music, but when it's finals week, I had zero tolerance for it.

"I need you to call Alex." Robert said as he sat up, running his greasy hand over his dark brown hair that stopped near the edge of his ear.

My brothers aren't exactly in the best of terms. To make the story short, Robert and Alex fell out when Robert chose to leave a couple of week's right after our parent's funeral. This hit Alex hard, feeling that our brother abandoned us in our time of need. Ever since that day, they've been bumping heads, rarely speaking to one another. They would act civil in front of SAMCRO and Auntie Gemma, out of respect for the two people who became our parents and the club. But SAMCRO wasn't stupid, they eventually caught on. Everyone knows about their civil war.

To my brothers, every remark was a blow and if it stung enough, a fight would ensue. Happy, if he was there, would usually pull Robert away before anything would happen, but if he wasn't there, then they would usually get a couple of hits before I tried to pull them off the other. To add fuel to the fire, Alex's hatred grew when he felt that Rob took me away from him, bringing me to Santa Cruz and all. Alex has always been supportive of me when it came to my education. Even though he may not like the fact I go to school in Santa Cruz, he still helps Robert pay for school, which something I've always thanked him for.

"Look, I know you two are in bad terms, but maybe giving him a call will mellow things out." I suggested, trying it out even though I'll hear some excuse coming from Robert. It was predictable really, but wouldn't you try and mellow things out between your brothers? Especially if they're the only family you have left?

Robert chuckled. "Been there, done that. Alex is as stubborn as dad was. If he doesn't want to speak to me, he won't." He replied. "I called him, but as usual he didn't answer my phone. I sent him a text, but I want you to call just to make sure he received it."

I nodded my head. "Alright, call our brother."

"Has Bryan tried contacting you?"

"No, we both know that Bryan never calls not unless he wants pussy or needs money."

Robert cringed. "I don't need to know what you two do in your alone time, especially if it's one of the things I told you not to do with him, anymore."

"Yes, well, you asked."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I need you to call him. He needs some money and if you're not racing tonight, I'll give him your spot."

"Why won't you call him? You know his number." I replied.

"Yes, well, you and I both know that Bryan and I are not in speaking terms."

"And yet you want him to race for you? It doesn't really make sense."

"Look, just call him."

"Fine, but if he ends up in my bed tonight, you have yourself to blame." I told him making my brother growl in response.

I laughed. "I'm just kidding, I'll give him a call in an hour or so."

"Look, I don't approve of Bryan, you know that. After what he did, I personally think the asshole needs to be buried six feet under." Robert said.

Michael nodded his head in agreement. "Lina, you know Bryan's not the best influence on you." He finally spoke, tearing his eyes away from the computer.

"Michael, I highly doubt you or my brother should be a judge of someone's character." I reasoned with them.

Bryan Danvers. I'm not going to get into him much, but Bryan has become a permanent fixture in my life these past five years. We were together for about two and a half years before he cheated on me. It was like a soap opera type of story that I rather not get into. I'm not going to lie, I was devastated, but I feel it was a long time coming either way. My brother tried to kill him, but of course, I stopped him. Bryan was not worth going to jail over. But somehow, someway, after everything was said and done, I forgave Bryan for everything he had done. I had too. The only family he had was my brother and his crew. In some ways, my brother's little racing crew was like SAMCRO. Everyone was family and you don't turn your back on family.

"True, but we know Bryan. He may worship you in some ways, but if another piece of ass comes by, you're nothing to him." Michael countered.

I rolled my eyes. "You act like I'm dating the guy."

"Well from what we're hearing you're getting close to giving in." Robert replied.

"And you would assume this, why?"

"Your brother always checks your Facebook and your wall is pretty insightful." Michael answered for Robert, who in turn, smacked his forehead, shaking his head.

I laughed. This was priceless. I was aware of my brother's sneaky ways. After all, not unless your page is private, your wall posts are shared with your friends, making all your gossip seeking friends squeal in excitement. I just never thought my brother obsessed over my posts on Facebook. My messages were usually directed to the general public, not about anyone specific, but pulling my brother's string is always fun. I think in his perfect world, he would want me to end up with a SAMCRO member or someone who just doesn't do any illegal activities, which was a long shot.

"You two are pathetic. My posts on Facebook should never be taken literally. If I wanted to be with Bryan, I would be by his side already." I shook my head. "You two are just hilarious."

Michael glanced over at my brother, cracked a smile and looked over at me once more. "She has a point there, Rob."

"Whatever, either way, your relationship with Bryan needs to stay platonic because if it crosses that line again, I'm not really sure it's a very good idea." Robert said.

I nodded my head. "I understand, but remember I need to make my own mistakes and if I didn't learn from my mistakes the first time, well then, that just makes me human."

"No, that makes you an idiot." He threw his cloth at me.

I laughed. "Rob, you have nothing to worry about and if there is something that'll worry you, I'll let you know ahead of time."

My life has always been great. I've had my ups and downs like everyone else, but that's life.

I had amazing parents, from what I can remember, and the best brothers in the whole world. My parents died a year after I was done with high school. At that time, my oldest brother Robert was thirty years old, done with college and a banker. My other brother, Alex was twenty-five years old and I was only eighteen. It was a hard time for me and my brothers, but we pulled through thanks to SAMCRO. We were devastated because of the lost of our parents, but we had to live. It was hard, but we had to try.

When I graduated from high school, my oldest brother took me to San Francisco with him. I got accepted into UC Santa Cruz and both of my brothers were ecstatic, especially Robert being an Alumni of Santa Cruz and all. Alex was happy, but he didn't approve of the fact that I had to leave Charming, leave him behind. Nevertheless, he was happy.

So for the past five years of my life, I've been in Santa Cruz, living with Robert. He would make some occasional trips to Charming, but I never went with him. I usually stayed at a friend's house when he was gone. It's not like I don't like Charming, that place is my home. But there are just some things I would like to avoid.

I was walking towards the door when Rob spoke once more.

"You know, Happy called." Robert's words halted my movements.

Happy, the Tacoma Killer, Robert's best friend, and more importantly, the man I've been in love with for half of my life. We first met when I was eleven years old and he was twenty-seven years old. Robert brought him over to our house to have dinner with the family. At that time, Rob was a prospect at the club and Happy was already a full patched member. They got along well since they were usually forced to do a couple of jobs together along with the other patched members of the club. Robert had some admiration for Happy. His dedication to the club absolutely pulled Robert in, he was like Rob's idol in some ways.

It wasn't love at first sight or something, but as the years went by, my feelings grew. At first, it was a little crush then it just grew from there. Alex knew about my feelings for Happy, but Rob was never informed until later on.

Happy left two years before my parent's died. He was always in and out of Charming, but this time around, he was leaving for good since his home charter was Tacoma. I honestly think he just wanted to see where my brother goes with his SAMCRO phase. Robert never wanted to join the MC, but he prospected to see how it would be like. Dad always made it look so enthralling, that my two brothers were immediately sucked in as soon as they could prospect. When he left, I was devastated, I couldn't even say goodbye to him. Robert said it for me. Once Happy was gone, Robert's passion for the club disappeared and focused on his studies instead. He left Charming a couple of weeks after Happy did.

They both came back two years later for my parent's funeral. It was the first time I've seen Happy since he left. I remembered that moment so vividly. It was as if everyone around us became blurred as he walked towards me, sadness written all over his face. Once he arrived in front of me, he engulfed me into a tight embrace, placing his cheek on the top of my head, rubbing my back up and down. The tears began to fall again as I gripped his shirt tightly. During the viewing, Happy stayed by my side, watching over me as my brothers greeted family and friends who came to pay their respects. Being near him made me feel better, but as soon as my parent's were six feet under, he was gone. He left a note, promising that he'll come check on me whenever he can. I knew that would be a hard promise to keep, but I held on to it.

And he did come.

He would stay for a few weeks, even months. Happy would stay with me and Alex since Robert was working up North. Alex and Happy got along, but not as well as Robert and him or me and him. Having him around was always fun. He would pick me up from school, drop me off, being alone wasn't an option when he was in town. Actually, being alone was never an option. If Happy wasn't there, Alex would pick me up from school as well and did everything Happy did.

Everything was always good between me and Happy. But as time passed, things just changed. It just got awkward when I confessed my feelings for him. I didn't expect him to return my feelings, but I didn't expect him to start ignoring me afterwards. From what Robert told me, it was better this way, my feelings would be spared or what not since he didn't see me in that way. I was just a little sister to him and I had to accept it.

"Interesting, what did your best friend say?" I questioned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, asking how it's been here, the usual," Robert slightly smirked. "He asked about you as well."

I nodded my head. "Interesting, well if you have no other fascinating news, I'll be on my way."

I heard Robert chuckle. "You know, all you have to do is talk to him, he won't ignore you."

I turned to him once more, crossing my arms over my chest, leaning against the doorframe that led into our home. "You know, I told him how I felt about him, hoping that maybe he would return my feelings. It just sucks that I forgot that I was only his little sister and nothing more." I slightly smiled. "I should have seen that one coming. Not everything is a fairytale, right?"

Robert sighed. He sat up and wiped his hands on the cloth right beside him. He looked up at me and said. "Seeing you like this hurts me, especially since my best friend is the one that caused you all that pain. But, you have to let it go some time. I thought you're over it?"

I tucked a strand of my long brown hair behind my ear and gave my brother a small smile. "Yes, well I am, I'm just not ready to be brother and sister with a guy I've had sexual fantasies about."

"Oh mother of God. You have got to be kidding me. This is the last time I'll ever talk about this." He shook his head. "Jesus Christ, you just had to say sexual fantasies."

I exited the garage, laughing. I walked inside our home and up the stairs to my room. Closing the door behind me, I kicked off my shoes and flopped down on the bed. I sighed.

Studying sucks.

_**- Charming, California -**_

Alex walked in the clubhouse, making his way towards the bar. He read the text message his brother sent him regarding the issue of when he and Angelina would arrive. From what Robert was telling Alex, he didn't plan on bringing Angelina to Charming until the next week since they had some business to attend to. He knew what they had to do and it just didn't run well with him. Angelina would be in the middle of this, smuggling some package from one of Robert's customer. He honestly had no idea how Robert could keep his day job and do all this illegal shit on the side. In some ways, he admired that about his brother, but that wasn't something he was going to admit openly. As much as he criticized Robert's actions, he knew he shouldn't be talking since it's not like he was doing any better than him.

_Fucking douchebag, can't ever be a caring brother, placing our sister in harms way. Such a Robert thing to do._ He thought to himself as a Juice slid a bottle of beer towards his way.

He looked around the club, noticing that Clay, Jax, Opie, Kip, and Bobby were missing. Happy, Tig, and Chibs were by the pool table, playing their usual game. A couple of crow eaters were sitting on the couch, watching the three men play. Juice was standing behind the bar, using his computer, as usual. He had to admire Juice's commitment to that computer of his. If he gave a woman as much attention as he gave his computer, he would be married by now. Alex chuckled at the thought and shook his head.

"Where's Clay at?" Alex questioned.

"Clay's in church with Bobby." Juice replied.

"Jax?"

"He went home to get his guns, personal stash, remember?"

Alex nodded his head. "Yeah, I brought mine. I dropped it off at the gym."

"Did you get Robert's guns as well?" Happy asked, as he joined the conversation.

Alex turned towards Happy and gave him a slightly cold stare. Happy bit back a laugh, amuse at the sight of Alex trying his best to give him some intimidating look for mentioning his brother's name.

"Nice try kid," Happy chuckled.

"I don't touch Robert's shit." Alex snapped. "He took that shit when he went up North."

"You better watch your tone," Happy warned, his raspy voice adding a bit of intimidation to his words.

"How's Rob?" Juice questioned, intervening before it could get ugly. He knew how fast Happy's fuse sparks up, so it was best he saved Alex now.

Alex looked over at him and laughed bitterly. "And I'm supposed to know this?"

Juice turned his head towards Happy, knowing the Tacoma Killer were in better terms with Robert than his own flesh and blood.

"Rob's good," His voice was a bit calmer, but his look was still cold towards Alex. "Working during the day, being a dumbass street racer at night."

Juice laughed and shook his head. "He really got hooked into that world, huh?"

"It's not so bad, pays good money," Happy walked over to the fridge behind the bar and got himself a bottle of beer. He opened it and took a swig out of it.

_If only Happy knew what his best friend did, besides racing. _Alex thought to himself.

"How's your sister?" Juice questioned.

Happy looked over at Alex and saw how a smile formed on his mouth. The one thing that was still keeping the Levesque family together was Angelina. She's always been the voice of reason for the two brothers. As much as they hated each other, if Angelina requested them to be in the same room together, it would be done. It was like every other brother and sister relationship. They will go to the ends of the earth to make their sister happy, to make sure she was protected. That mentality somewhat rubbed off on Happy as he too started seeing her in that light. She was the little sister he never had. It's been five years since they last spoke to each other, last seen each other. He has seen her in pictures, but he was pretty sure a picture didn't justify how she looked in person. There had been times where he had the urge to make a surprise trip to Santa Cruz, but every time he would, Robert would beat him to it and come down to Charming instead.

"She's good, her last day of school is tomorrow so she's coming home to Charming." Alex said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"She's coming back to Charming? For what? The summer?" Happy questioned, a bit ticked off at Robert for failing to tell him about this.

"Something like that. It's just for the summer, but I'm hoping I can convince her to stay." Alex replied.

"Stay? In Charming?" Juice asked. "But I thought she hasn't graduated yet?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course in Charming you retard." He shook his head. "She's graduating next year, but I'm going to try and get her to come back here after she does."

"You going to that shit?" Happy asked.

"What kind of a fucking question is that?" Alex retorted.

"A fucking question you should answer," Happy growled.

"Of course I'm going, I'm her fucking brother." Alex replied, surprising Juice with the attitude he was giving the Tacoma Killer.

It was common knowledge around the club that you don't give Happy attitude not unless you want an ass beating. If Clay was the one who gave it to him, Happy would swallow his urge, knowing it would be suicide to harm the President of the Mother Charter, but everyone else had this unspoken fear with Happy. Everyone had respect for Happy. For all the things he's done for the club, he deserved it.

"You better watch your tone, little boy. I won't kill you because I respect your brother, but keep this shit up and I'll just have to beat the shit out of you." Happy threatened. His raspy voice became dangerously low as he did.

Before Alex could reply, Juice cut in, not wanting to see his two brothers fight.

"So, what is she majoring in?" Juice questioned.

Alex gave Happy one last look before turning back to Juice. "She wants to go in the medical field, that's for sure."

"That sounds pretty good, you must be pretty proud of her," Juice said.

"You know I am. She wants to intern at St. Thomas." Alex answered. "Tara's trying to pull something off for her."

Happy nodded his head, his temper slowly going down as the subject of their conversation changed. "She was always the one with the future."

Alex chuckled, the mood obviously getting better between the two. "Yes well, thank God. When Tara's too busy fucking Jax, we have a back-up for medical emergencies."

The three men laughed. Their laughter was cut short when Alex's prepaid started ringing. He slid the phone out of his jacket pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Alexander," a voice said, giggling as his name left their mouth._

Alex immediately smiled, hearing the voice of his one and only sister. "Angie, nice to finally hear from you," He said, turning all of the Sons' head towards him.

Happy eyed Alex and in some ways envied the guy. He used to get weekly phone calls from Angelina, just trying to make sure he was still alive and kicking. Never would he admit it to his brothers, but those weekly calls always made his day, knowing that someone other than the club actually cared about him, well someone other than his mom as well.

"_Yes, well, I had to let you know I was alive some time." She chuckled. "Um, Rob's asking if you got his text message."_

"I did, he doesn't have to worry about that. He knows I got his fucking message." Alex replied, his tone slightly changing at the mention of his brother.

_She sighed. "It wouldn't hurt for you to reply some one word answer so he doesn't have to freak out."_

"Since when did he learn how to worry?" Alex questioned.

"_Alex," she hissed._

"Okay, I apologize, look, when are you coming back here? Robert said in the text that you should be heading back here next week." Alex told her. "That's a little too late, I want you here by tomorrow night."

"_He's heading back there next week. I have a few things to take care off before I can go home there for the summer." Angelina replied. "Tomorrow night? Isn't that a little too urgent? I mean, I need to stay here, prepare some stuff for my final semester."_

"Tell her I said hi," Juice interrupted, earning a smack from Happy. "What?" Happy rolled his eyes and took another swig of his beer.

"Juice says hi, actually everyone at the club misses you, especially me, so why won't you try and make it back earlier than Friday." Alex said.

"_I'll see what I can do. I can always fix things before the start of the semester, I suppose." Angelina answered, earning a chuckle from Alex. "Tell everyone hello and I miss them all and you, I miss you on a good day."_

"On a good day, let's not lie now, you know you miss me." Alex smirked, his dimples showed as he did. He crossed one of his arms over his chest, tucking his hand under his other arm.

_Angelina giggled. "Okay, I miss you, a lot. But believe me, after the first day I'm there you'll be tired of me."_

"Never going to happen,"

"_Mmhmm, okay if you say so," Angelina said. "So anyways, I have to help Bryan fix his car tomorrow. I should be there by Saturday around noon or so."_

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Danvers, eh? He's actually still around? I thought Robert got rid of the guy."

Happy looked over at Alex, giving him a questioning look. Who the fuck was Danvers?

_Angelina laughed. "He did in some ways, but you know Bryan, he's relentless." _

"Seems like it, do I need to handle this guy? I mean, I thought you were over the bullshit with him." Alex's tone changed, concern clearly heard in his voice as he spoke to his sister.

Happy was getting a little ticked off. How can Robert keep things from him? Ever since he and Angelina cut communications between them, well, more like he cut the communications, but that wasn't the point. The point was, he told Robert to tell him everything, to keep him in the loop about the only woman he could bring himself to care about besides his mother. At first the girl was nothing but Robert's younger sister, but then she just became more to him, the sibling he never had. As much as he hated to admit it, this whole ignoring each other, kiddy high school bullshit was getting on his last nerve and he was at his breaking point. But he wasn't going to make the first move. She would have to talk to him first and that's the only way shit was going to happen.

But the way this conversation was going, he was itching to know who the hell this guy is. From the tone in Alex's voice, the boy obviously had a relationship with his sister. The type of relationship is obviously unknown, but he can guess it was more than a friendly type of relationship.

"_I am, we're just friends, Alex." She argued._

"We both know he doesn't see you in that way." Alex countered. "He broke your heart, Angie. But yet, whenever he calls you come to him."

"_Whatever, I didn't call you to talk about Bryan. I heard there's a lockdown, do I need to be there? Or am I good?" Angelina questioned._

"You need to come here, Angie. It'll just make me feel better if you're here while the club is on lockdown. I thought Robert told you that you two were coming down after your test tomorrow?" Alex looked over at Happy, knowing the guy would never show or admit it, but he missed the girl.

"_No, he told me next Friday." _

"Well, you were misinformed, you two need to be down here by tomorrow night. Just for safety purposes and all,"

"_Okay, well I'll let you go. I still need to study for my test tomorrow."_

"Wait, you haven't even told me how your week has been." Alex argued.

_Angelina laughed. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I need to study so that I might get a chance to race tonight."_

Alex sighed and shook his head. "I thought Robert said you weren't doing that type of shit anymore."

Happy glanced at Alex once more. What type of shit was Robert hiding from him? He understood it was family business, but he was family. As much as he didn't accept it before, he not only had a family within the MC, but with the Levesque's as well. He lifted his eyebrow, Alex motioned that he would tell him later, mouthing the words as well. To Alex, if Robert wasn't going to be honest with the Tacoma Killer, he would be. After all, Happy is his brother.

"_Alex, let's not get into an argument about this again. You know why I race." _

"I do, but that doesn't mean it justifies your action or that I approve."

"_Don't act like your line of work is any better than racing. Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow." _

Alex shook his head. "Talking or not, I'm calling Robert. You're not racing and that's final, that shit's a little too dangerous for you." Alex was putting his foot down towards this issue like he has done numerous times before, but his sister was just not listening to him, which irritated him a bit. He may not be around as much- which was not his fault- but he was still her brother and his words had to mean something. "Racing is not your calling and you know that. If you're as smart as I know you are, you'll realize racing, especially illegal street racing will not be good for your future."

_Racing? _Happy asked himself, the word running through his mind.

"_I've been racing for the past two years, Alex. I'm fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."_

She hung up.

Alex looked at the phone, flipping it closed as he shook his head. He didn't understand Robert's methods when it came to giving Angelina freedom. Of course he understood the concept that Angelina is an adult, fully capable of making her own decisions, but no matter what age she was, he's her older brother and he has to look out for her.

"So you want to tell me the fuck is going on here?" Happy questioned, his voice breaking Alex away from his thoughts.

"You know the racing bullshit Rob got into? Well, apparently the world of illegal street racing caught the attention of our younger sister who couldn't wait to race." Alex shook his head. "She won her first race and from then on, I really don't think she stopped racing." He sighed. "I honestly think it was beginner's luck, but apparently, she's making a name for herself."

"Robert let her race? Why the fuck would he let her do that?" Happy's hands turn into a tight fist.

Alex chuckled bitterly. "You know Rob's thing with her," Alex shook his head. "And I quote _"Angelina needs to learn from her mistakes, if she wants to race, let her race. She's a fucking adult. She can do whatever she wants." _That fucking dumbass."

"What the fuck? So you're telling me that he lets your sister race on a regular basis?"

"Whenever she wants, he lets her."

Happy shook his head as he chuckled lowly. "I need to speak to that idiotic brother of yours. Are you going to call him or should I do it?" Happy asked.

"You could do it if you want, if I have a choice to not speak to him, usually choose not to, so why won't you call that best friend of yours and try to talk some sense into him." Alex stood up.

"Where you going?" Juice questioned.

"Santa Cruz. I'm picking her up, whether she wants me to or not. I'll sleep over my brother's house if I have to, but by tomorrow night, she'll be back where she belongs." Alex replied. "In Charming,"

"I'm going," Happy told him.

"You should stay here, they might need you." Alex answered.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be going alone." Happy finished his beer and nodded his head towards Juice. "Just tell the Prez we're going so there won't be any problems."

"I'll tell Clay when he gets out of church with Bobby." Juice said to them.

Alex and Happy nodded before walking out of the clubhouse and towards their bikes. Happy got on his bike, Alex going on his right beside him.

"So, you gonna call your boy?" Alex questioned as he put on his helmet, turning his bike on.

Happy smirked. "I rather surprise your brother since it seems like he likes keeping shit from me."

Alex grinned, as he and Happy pulled out of the Teller-Morrow parking lot and out of the gate. Within three hours, most likely two with the way he and Happy rode, he'll be able to see his little sister and maybe, just maybe see his brother get his ass whooped by the Tacoma Killer. He knew about Robert and Happy's agreement concerning Angelina. Keep Happy in the loop, there would be no problem, but since Robert chose to take him out, for reasons unknown to him, then maybe he'll see his brother get what he deserves.

An ass kicking.


	2. Racing

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but school is just keeping me busy! So as an apology, I made the chapter extra long. It's like one of those filler chapters where the real drama is going to begin during the next chapter. As of right now, this chapter is just to basically introduce the character's further more, explain relationships or what not. I truly hope you girls like this update! Keep the reviews coming, keeps me motivated! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sons of Anarchy characters or storyline. I only own my idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Racing**

**- Santa Cruz, California -**

Robert sat down on the arm chair, silent. Happy and Alex were on the couch, seated on either side of the couch, silent as well. The SAMCRO boys came in about forty minutes ago, surprising Robert. As much as he was happy to see Happy and Alex, it would have been nice to be told ahead of time. When he greeted them all he got were cold stares, which was expected from Alex, but not Happy. He remembered talking to Happy a couple of hours ago and he was pretty sure he say anything that would upset him during their conversation.

"So, you two want to tell me what you two are doing here? I told you I was coming down to Charming next week." Robert broke the silence between them all.

Happy turned towards him, his eyes showed nothing but anger towards his friend. "Why do I have to hear from Alex that your sister is racing?"

Robert looked at Alex and rolled his eyes. "It was nothing to be alarmed about."

"Nothing to be alarmed about? You got your sister into some dangerous ass shit and that's nothing to be alarmed about?" Happy snapped. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot Robert was sounding to him right now. Robert was usually the sensible one between the two brothers, but right now, he just wasn't being a very good example. "You took her away from Charming so that she wouldn't be around any of the club's activities, yet, you get her involved in _your_ illegal activities?"

Another reason Robert took Angelina away from Charming was because of the club. It was a bit hypocritical of him, he knows, but what the club was doing and street racing was different for him. The club did activities that not only put the members in danger, but the people closest to them. His illegal activity didn't even put Angelina in danger, well, as long as she was driving the way she usually does, she should be fine. However, his recent outings may put her in the line of danger. Smuggling things into Canada was never an ideal thing to do for him, but it made him good money and it was a bit too easy for him, as long as he didn't catch the attention of the law.

Then it hit him, his recent activities that he did with his sister was almost as bad as what SAMCRO did. He absolutely had no idea why he was criticizing SAMCRO. They were family, the only ones his siblings have left. They've kept him and his family safe for as long as he could remember. But he couldn't help it. He blamed SAMCRO for the death of his parents. His dad's ties to the club is what killed him and his mother. And for that, he couldn't look at SAMCRO the same way. He wasn't going to let his sister suffer the same fate as his parents. He would try to save Alex, but he was just in too deep. Besides, Alex absolutely hates him, trying to convince him that the club was poisonous would be just pointless.

"Look, my sister made her decision. I didn't force her into it or anything. I'm not the one who got her into this world, her ex-boyfriend did." Robert sighed. "Introducing her to Bryan is something I can take blame for, but racing, that's just not my doing."

"Who the fuck's this Bryan kid?" Happy questioned, his voice was raspy and calm as usual, emotions masked.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell Happy, Alex. It seems like you're telling him our sister's life story." Robert spat out, glaring at his younger brother.

"Don't talk shit to your brother just because he did the right thing by telling me." Happy's eyes narrowed. "Answer my fucking question."

"Bryan's a friend of mine, they met when she tagged along to see a race with me. I wasn't racing that night, but Bryan was. He won that night and I introduced them after the race. We went out to have a late dinner at some diner and they hit it off. I thought the kid was harmless since he hits on anything that has tits and a pussy, but he was relentless. At first they would just talk when she would tag along the races, which were not often since she was focused on school, but then they started texting, talking on the phone. Then he started picking her up from school." Robert began. "They dated for a couple of months before they made it official. Once they did, that's when he started teaching her since she kept bugging him about it. And you know my sister's charms, no one can say no to her." Alex nodded in agreement. Happy hated admitting it, but the girl was just relentless when she wanted something. "Anyways, she won her first race. I honestly thought it was beginner's luck or Bryan paid the guys she was racing, but then she won again and she just got addicted from there. My sister obviously had her fair share of loses, but it just egged her on."

Happy hasn't even met the kid and he already harbored a great deal of hatred towards him. "Do I need to kill the kid?" Happy threatened, making Robert laugh out loud in amusement.

"Be my guest, I want nothing more than to kill him, but after she forgave him it was out of my power to do anything to him." Robert shrugged.

"And why is that? You can kill him without telling anyone. You should have called me. I would have gone and done it." Happy replied. "Your sister doesn't have to know that any of us were involved."

"Yeah, well, it would be hard to explain to my sister how her best friend mysteriously disappeared." Robert spat.

Alex turned his head towards his brother. "Best friend? I thought they were done, as in no fucking relationship whatsoever."

"Yes well, you should try and talk some sense into her because as far as I know, he's winning her back." Robert retorted. "Look, I don't feel like arguing about Bryan and Angelina. Can you just fucking tell me what you two are doing here?"

"If it isn't obvious, we came to get you and your baby sister. We're on lockdown. Everyone needs to be in Charming." Happy was putting his foot down, not taking no for an answer. His words were more of an order instead of an option.

"She can go with you two, but I can't. I have business to take care off." Robert replied, knowing Happy's state of mind at the moment. He was aware that Happy doesn't take no for an answer, but he also knew that Happy was more worried about Angelina's well being than his.

"You don't have work, what else do you have to take care off?" Happy questioned, his voice sounding harsh. "You own the fucking place."

Robert used to work at a bank, but he quit after realizing the world of automobiles interested him a bit more than accounts did. He tunes up cars for a living, making them into a street racer's dream. He and a couple of his friends got a loan out for a mechanic shop, not only helping the racing world, but other people who needed their cars to be fixed. If you think about it, it was like an extension to Teller-Morrow. At first, Robert was a bit hesitant about the idea since his pay at the bank was good, why should he leave that? But then again, he reminded himself that he was a business major. An auto repair shop was business and this is what he went to school for.

"I have to go to Canada." Robert simply said, not wanting to give anymore information about his plans. He never really told Happy about his other business ventures, well he did tell him about it at the beginning, but he just stopped talking about it. Robert smuggled weapons to Canada as a business deal with some Chinese gang that paid him around fifty grand for each trip, the pay gets higher if the items become more valuable. Weapons are his usual cargo, but it changes from time to time.

"The fuck are you gonna do in Canada?" Happy asked, not understanding what could be important in Canada at this point.

Alex looked over at Happy and smirked. "Oh, Robert didn't tell you? He smuggles weapons into Canada, sometimes brings Angelina along as well."

"You still doing that shit?" Happy was getting irritated by the moment. If he didn't think of this guy as family, Rob would be long gone. He doesn't take secrets very lightly. Though the club has its fair share of secrets, it's different between him and Robert.

"Yeah, helps pay for shit. It's easy shit too." Robert shrugged, he knows how dangerous it is to smuggle weapons. His life has been placed in danger numerous of times, but he's done his fair share of killings to keep himself alive. It's the way life works. Kill or be killed. "Angelina only comes along so I can assure myself she's safe."

"Oh fuck you, don't try to reason that shit with Happy differently than how you reasoned it with me." Alex snapped. He knows he's being a hypocrite when it came to Robert's other business venture. Weapons are what Samcro does. For him to criticize his brother's action is definitely hypocritical of him, but he would never let his sister tag along to deliver weapons. "You bring her along so you have someone switching off with you to drive. Puts her in danger every fucking time you go. At least when she's at Charming, shit like this won't touch her."

"Let's not hold SAMCRO on a pedestal now. Our parents died because of SAMCRO's activities and they were in Charming." Robert said through gritted teeth.

"Don't blame the club for something that couldn't have been prevented." Happy hissed. "Your parents died because of a car accident."

"What the fucking ever, if you two have nothing better to say, I'm going to see if Angelina's up so she can eat dinner." Robert stood up, beginning to make his way towards the hallway, when Happy blocked his way.

"I'm not finish talking to you," He said, his raspy voice was slightly low, making his tone much more intimidating.

Robert scoffed. "Look, I'm not going to keep discussing this bullshit with you. What's done is done."

"My request wasn't very difficult, Rob. All you had to do was keep me in the loop and you just couldn't do it?" Happy narrowed his eyes at the man before him. Robert felt a chill going down his spine.

"Tell me, if I told you my sister was racing, would you have gone up here and tried stopping her?" Robert questioned.

"I would have taken your sister and brought her back to Charming." Happy answered. "Dragged her even." Happy's not her brother, he didn't give a fuck if she hated him. She already hated him now, adding a bit more to that wouldn't change shit. Her safety is the number one priority.

Robert chuckled. "News flash Hap, she isn't speaking to you and that's your fucking problem."

Happy ran a hand through his head and looked at Robert. "Were you ever planning on telling me?"

* * *

Angelina slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times before wiping them with the back of her hand. She stretched, letting out a yawn as she did. She sat up and looked around the room, squinted her eyes as her contact lenses stuck to her eyes, giving her a stinging feeling as she adjusted her contacts. Books were scattered around her as she prepared for her Anatomy test the next morning. She glanced at the clock by her bed and realized it was nine in the evening. She fell asleep for two hours.

"Great, lost two hours of study time." She stood up and stretched once more before walking out of her room and down the stairs.

She heard a couple of voices, which was odd since she was pretty sure Michael left before she even fell asleep. The voices she heard sounded angry. She stopped when she finally realized to whom the voices belonged to. One belonged to Robert, while the other belonged to Happy. She was a bit startled, knowing Happy was in the same house, same area as her. She wasn't going to lie, knowing he was in the other room excite her. As much as the asshole hurt her, seeing him again would just make her happy, to feel that somehow, someway, things never changed.

Hiding behind the wall that separated the hall and the living room, she peeked inside the room finding Alex sitting on the couch as Robert and Happy stood over him, talking. She could she the smug look on Alex's face as he watched Robert and Happy argue.

"Look, Hap, I was going to tell you. It just wasn't one of the things you tell over the phone." Robert argued, trying to reason with the Tacoma Killer.

"You've seen me these past two years, you could have fucking told me in person." Happy growled, shoving him on his chest.

"Yeah well if you didn't cut communications with her, we wouldn't be having this fucking argument right now." Robert retorted, getting tired of the argument. He understood Happy's reasons, but Angelina was not his sister to worry about. She already had two older brothers to take care of her, she didn't need another one, especially not the man she will never see as a sibling.

"The fuck does that have to do with this? What I asked you is why you would let your sister into this stupid world that you got yourself wrapped around in." Happy spat. "It's one thing for you to race, but for you to include your sister, the one that you and Alex actually worked for so she can have a better future? Is this supposed to give her a better future?"

"She deserves to unload, Happy. You should stop fucking acting like you've been in her life these past five years." Robert retorted. "I love my little sister so don't you ever accuse me of trying to take her future away from her. I took her away from Charming so I can assure myself and my little brother that she'll have a future."

"What are you trying to say?" Happy narrowed his eyes at Robert. "Charming ain't good enough for her?"

Robert shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just saying I took her away from Charming so she can get a better education and she can be whatever she wants to fucking be. If she wants to fucking go back to Charming and be a doctor there like Tara, so be it. Hell if she wanted to be an Old Lady, why not? But don't ever say I'm a horrible brother or an idiot for that matter just because I want my sister to experience life once in a while."

"Experience life? You have got to be shitting me. How the fuck do you come up with this shit?" Happy questioned.

"Look, I agreed to keep you in the loop about my sister, but you know what, if you want to know more from now on, you either start fucking talking to her or stay out of her life." Robert gave Happy one last look before walking towards the hallway.

Angelina moved behind the wall, backing away till she got to the kitchen. She pushed the door open as quietly as possible, hoping it didn't create much noise. She moved towards the refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed a bottle of apple juice. She closed the fridge and was startled to find Alex leaning against the doorframe.

"I haven't seen you in six months and I don't even get the usual squeal and hug from you?" Alex asked, a smile appearing on his face.

Angelina smiled and ran over to her brother, wrapping her arms around him. He lifted her up, which made Angelina squeal.

"There you go, that's the greeting I was waiting for." He told her, as he placed her on the floor. "Did you just wake up?"

"Something like that, why didn't you wake me up? That's your thing, after all." Angelina elbowed him.

Every time Alex found Angelina asleep on her bed, his bed, Robert's bed, or anywhere for that matter, he would jump on her, not getting off until she was wide awake. At first she would be annoyed, being rudely awaken and all, but she would start laughing and the insults would come. Gotta love older siblings, they annoy you, but in the end you just laugh along.

"I would have, but you looked exhausted so I left you alone." He replied. "So, Happy's here,"

That was obvious. She was surprised Happy would come.

"Really? That's interesting, what brings him here?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Actually what brings both of you here?"

"I have to make sure you're going to come tomorrow, so I came to pick you up, personally." Alex replied. "Happy just wanted to tag along."

Angelina nodded her head and placed the bottle of juice on the counter, leaning on it. "Sounds cool, so, what time did you two get here?"

"An hour ago, they've been at it for about ten minutes. Robert was working on some car so we left him alone for a while, touring the house or whatnot."

"Alright, well, as much as I would love to catch up with you right now, I need to go study." Angelina walked towards the door, where Alex was. She gave her brother a pat on his chest before she walked passed him, running right into Happy. She was startled at first, but thankfully, she recovered quickly. This was the first time she's seen Happy in five years. She observed him. He still looked the same, slightly older, but generally the same. Her eyes moved towards his arms, which were covered by his sweatshirt and she couldn't stop a frown from forming on her face. His tattoos were one of her favorite things about him.

Happy looked down at the girl before him, not believing it was the same little girl who would follow him around every time he visited their home. Physically, Angelina didn't change much. She was an inch or so taller. The hair was shorter, but the color was still the same, dark brown. If he had a say in it, he preferred her hair much longer than it was now, which ended right by her shoulder. The same piercing blue eyes were there, except the look she gave him was slightly different- her eyes were cold even though her face showed no sign of anger or hatred. But Happy, being a man and all, noticed that the size of her breast was what changed the most. They looked bigger to him. He didn't know if it was the years they spent apart or they were just well hidden before, but they were definitely showing now.

Happy scolded himself. _That girl is a little sister to you, stop checking out her tits._

"Hey," he greeted her, his familiar voice giving her the same tingly feeling.

"Um, hey, would love to catch up, but I have some studying to do." She told him, her eyes looking anywhere but at his. She had to admit it, she was surprised by his greeting, but things change over a period of time, sadly just not her feelings for him. Thankfully enough, she just knew how to control it, to mask her feelings for him, to show him no emotions that would hint to it.

"Yeah, I understand." He nodded his head. The way she was acting, not something he liked, but he expected it. After cutting communications with her, he didn't expect her to rush towards him and give him a hug or something similar to that scene. He was a bit surprised that the girl even acknowledged him. Then it hit him, he gave in first. He approached her first. But what could he do? She ran into him. He wasn't going to be a douchebag and just give her some cold stare. She didn't deserve that. Well, in some ways she did. This whole illegal activity shit was something he never wanted her to do, yet her own brother is the one who gets her into it. Racing was just not for her.

Angelina gave him a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Nice seeing you," She walked away and made her way up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, she found Robert talking on his cell phone. She tapped him on his shoulder, which caused him to whirl around, startled. He hung up on whoever he was talking to and placed his phone back inside his pocket.

"Hey, I was just going to wake you up, but apparently you already are. Are you done studying?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "Not even close, why, what's going on?"

Robert's mouth opened, but it closed shut once the doorbell rang. Angelina turned around and quickly walked down the stairs, opening the front door once she reached it. On the other side of the door was none other than Bryan Danvers. He gave her a slight smirk before walking inside her home. Happy and Alex walked up behind her, eyeing the newly arrived guest.

"Danvers, I see you're still alive." Alex said, as a smirk appeared on his face.

Bryan looked at Alex then back at Angelina. "Yes well you know, your sister keeps me alive." He winked at her.

Angelina rolled her eyes and smacked his stomach before she turned around and made her way up the stairs.

"I brought your car, Angie. Where the fuck are you going?" Bryan called out as he stepped into the house only to be blocked by Alex.

"She's not racing tonight, so if I were you, Danvers, I would back the fuck off." Alex threatened.

Bryan, who was six foot five, slightly looked down at Alex who was five inches shorter than him. "You know, your biker bullshit doesn't work around here." He glared at him. His eyes turned towards Happy and then back to Angelina. "Look, your sister is a fucking adult. She has a choice whether or not she wants to race or not. So, why won't you just back the fuck off."

Robert saw both Alex and Happy coming closer towards Bryan. He shook at his head at the younger man. Bryan loved to instigate and now was just a perfect example of it.

"Bryan, wait for me outside." Angelina ordered.

Bryan looked up at her quickly before returning his eyes on Happy and Alex. He placed a hand on the door knob and walked away from the two men, closing the door as he did. Alex's eyes turned towards his younger sister.

"I thought you had to study." Alex growled out.

"And I do, I'm just trying to make sure that you didn't hurt him." Angelina told him. "Rob, I'm not racing tonight, you should just go with Bryan and tell him to race. I don't need the money either way. School's all paid for."

Robert looked down at Happy and Alex before he returned his gaze towards his younger sister. "That's fine, but I'm not leaving you all alone here while I go with Bryan."

"I'm not going to be alone," She turned to Alex. "Alex is with me. Take Happy along, show him your bad ass world."

"Yeah, okay," Robert chuckled. "Happy's not a big fan."

"Well that's too bad, I guess I'll just have to stay with our family tonight." She sarcastically said before she made her way to her room.

"Did she eat yet?" Happy asked, looking up at Robert.

"No, she didn't yet. I'm pretty sure she's not going to eat either so either you or Alex should force her to do so." Robert slightly smirked. "Oh wait, that's right, only Alex can talk to her since you know, you ain't talking to her."

Happy's hands clenched into a fist. He opened his mouth to say something to Robert, but the front door opened once more, causing for all their heads to turn towards it. Bryan walked in, directly looked up at Robert.

"Roe said that he needs two racers tonight. I'm definitely in so if she's trying to use studying as an excuse, not going to work." Bryan smirked. "Her final is not until one in the afternoon. As soon as she loses, which we both know she is since I'm racing, then she can head home and study."

"Bryan, last time you and my sister were in the same race, she smoked you. I think you're the last person to be cocky about racing her." Robert grinned.

"I let her win, if I kicked her ass, she wouldn't have let me hit it."

Happy, Alex, and Robert all glared at Bryan, itching to jump at him for such a comment. Bryan smirked at the three men, knowing he pinched a nerve. His eyes turned towards Happy, his smirk grew, if that was possible.

"You must be Happy," He began. "Angelina has told me so much about you."

Before Happy could speak, once again he was cut off by Angelina who was making her way down the stairs, slipping on her sweater as she did. She looked over at Alex and gave him an apologetic smile before grabbing Bryan's hand and dragging him out of the house. Alex, Happy, and Robert followed the two as Angelina tried to get to her car as fast as possible. By her car, Bryan's best friend, Gabriel was waiting. He gave her a small smile before opening his arms.

"Not now, Gabe, brothers are hot on my tail." She told him before letting Bryan's hand go and sliding inside her car.

"Angelina Stephanie Levesque!" Alex yelled. "If you start that fucking car, I'm going to drag your ass out of the car and beat you."

Angelina sighed as Alex and Happy reached her car. Robert stood beside Bryan and Gabriel, watching the scene before them.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Alex asked angrily.

"Look, I know you don't want me to race, but when I thought about it, this might be the last time I can race this summer." She reasoned with him. "One race won't hurt, Alex. I've been doing this thing for the past two years, doing one race tonight shouldn't be horrible." She started her car as Alex mumbled something under his breath. Happy pushed him aside and bent over so his face was leveled with Angelina. His arms were bent, placed on top of the door.

"I'm not going to threaten you, this is a simple fucking request, so I don't expect no for an answer. Don't race tonight, stay here with me and your brother, study." Alex looked at Happy, a bit shocked by his words towards his sister. It wasn't a threat. His voice was calm, collected like it always was, not unless he was angry, of course, but it was different. It wasn't a plea either. He just sounded genuinely concerned.

Angelina smirked. "I don't think you're in any position to request anything from me." Angelina coldly told him, her anger finally coming through. "You single handedly destroyed our relationship five years ago, don't make amends now just because you feel I'm putting my life in danger. You haven't been around for five years, I'm alive, I don't need you."

Happy backed away from the car like it was on fire. He was surprised by her words. It wasn't the tone of voice that stung him, it was the words that she said. _I don't need you, _replayed in his mind over and over again. This wasn't the same girl that clung on to him after her parents died. She didn't speak to her brothers or anyone, but him about how she felt when everything fell apart. Yet now, she had the nerve to tell him that she doesn't need him. Anger flowed through his body now. Why did he care about her anyway? She was nothing to him. She wasn't even related to him. This girl brought him nothing but trouble before. Her rebellious stage always got her in trouble and he had to be the one who saved her ass. When the club's friends and family were in danger, she was the first thing on his mind, making sure he sent Alex to come get her, just so he could be sure that she was safe. He hates admitting it to himself, but he cares about her more than he would let on.

"The fuck, you think you all bad and shit because you can drive a fucking car? Go ahead and put yourself in harms way, if I end up saving your ass, you better start kissing mine." He harshly told her.

Angelina scoffed before driving away from her home. Robert looked at his sister's car until it could no longer be seen. He walked over to Happy, wondering why he would say those things to Angelina. Bryan slid in his car, Gabriel sliding in the passenger's side. Alex was walking towards his bike, getting ready to follow Bryan, knowing he would lead him to his sister.

"What happened?" Robert questioned.

"Your sister, finally grew some and talked shit." Happy shook his head, the anger still raging in him.

"What did you expect? For her to worship the ground you walk on like she always did? Things change man." Robert said to him, placing a hand on Happy's shoulder. "Little sister's man, they're a pain in the ass."

Happy managed to crack a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. No idea why I put up with your family."

"Because deep down inside, in that black heart of yours, you know we're the only people you consider family besides the club and your mom." Robert patted his back before heading back inside the house to get his car keys and head out.

Happy walked over to his bike and sat down. He looked over at Alex as he put his helmet on.

"You're going to have to figure out a way for your sister to stop doing this type of shit." He told him as he turned on his bike.

"Yeah well, I don't have any ideas so if you get one, let me know." Alex turned on his bike as well.

The garage door opened, Robert drove down the driveway. He looked over at Happy and Alex and nodded his head. He made his way down the street, the two SAMCRO members following him and Bryan following them.

* * *

Angelina parked her car behind the finish line, sliding out of the car once she turned it off. She owned a 2002 Nissan Skyline. It was a project that she and Robert worked on together, finding it in some car dealership that sold used cars. At the time they found it, the car's body was in bad shape, but the engine was still running, a few adjustments needed. Angelina already had a car of her own, a hand me down from Alex, but it wasn't a car you could race with, besides that, it was an automatic- she needed a manual. Once she found the Skyline, she and Robert began to work on the car, bonding as they did. Bryan helped out as well, much to Rob's dismay, but it was the way the two bonded as well. When the car was done, Angelina was stoked to see her baby finally up and running. It was hard for her at first. She wasn't familiar with the car so driving it was something to get used to, but once she got the hang of driving the car, she was officially introduced to the scene of street racing.

She greeted the other racers as she walked pass them, nodding her head in acknowledgment. The other two racers were RJ and Ashton, veterans to the racing scene. At first, they weren't very fond of Angelina, thinking she was nothing but a wannabe who wouldn't be able to win races without Bryan's help or her brother. But as time passed, they began to accept her in their small world. They weren't friends, but there was mutual respect between them.

She walked over to Romeo, the organizer of the race for tonight. He smiled, nodding his head over at her. "Surprise to see you here, Rob told me that he didn't expect you to come out tonight." Romeo said once he was sure she would be able to hear him. "But, I'm glad to see you. Where's lover boy?"

"Should be on his way, SAMCRO's in town so, expect a couple of bikers here tonight." Angelina warned. "You know Alex isn't very fond of this particular activity of mine."

"I thought the only activity your brothers didn't like was your extracurricular activity with Danvers." Romeo teased making Angelina laugh.

"You know it, but this particular one just ticks off Alex, I still need to find one that solely pisses Rob off." She replied making Romeo laugh.

"Such a little trouble maker, so, you're first wave so there'll be two other cars besides you and Danvers." Romeo explained. "The buy in is twenty-five hundred each, you got the money?"

Angelina smirked. She took the money out of her jacket pocket, handing it to Romeo. "When I win, I'll hand you a tip."

Romeo laughed. "This is why I like it when you race, respect is shown towards me."

Angelina smiled as she walked away from Romeo. She heard another car pull up beside hers. Bryan slid out of his car, Gabriel following suit. He threw her a smirk before heading over to Romeo. Gabriel just gave her a nod before walking towards her two brothers and Happy, who had just arrived as well. She felt Happy's eyes on her and she just felt the rush of adrenaline in her blood, the butterflies that she thought were dead, flying around her stomach. Knowing that he was here, so she can show him what she became, it felt good in some ways. She knows he didn't exactly approve of her illegal habit, but she could care less. Happy was here and that's all that mattered to her.

She walked over to them, Robert smirking at her.

"I knew your ass was going to end up racing." He smugly told her. "Studying my ass."

"Yeah well, ten grand is hard to turn down." She replied. "I'm surprised you came along Alex."

"This is the only time you actually went racing while I was here, figured it was worth watching." He shrugged. "Doesn't mean I like it though,"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Angelina walked away from the two, not even wanting to hear anything from Happy, if he was going to talk. She slid in her car, looking over at Bryan who just entered his car as well. He winked at her and she just shook her head.

Street Racing.

Just the name made it sound exciting. Every time the freeway was empty, she would race through it, changing lanes when a car would get in her way. The feeling of freedom on the road was always a nice feeling. The speed causes adrenaline to rush within you. Maybe she was just an adrenaline junkie or whatnot, but racing was her world, it was an activity where she can release her stress from. All she had to think about was the finish line. What happens before the finish line is pure improvising. There's no set plans, no strategies. You just had to go with the flow. And for Angelina, that was a break from her usual routine with school and her brothers. With school, you're tested on what you learn, you had to study, make strategies to help you past a test, to plan your future. With her brothers, it's practically the same, you had to strategize how to get them in the same room or how to talk to them, the less interactions between the two, the better.

Romeo went in between Angelina and Bryan's car, facing the four racers. The two other racers had just slid in their cars as well. He looked over at the four racers, giving them a smile. He pointed at each one, nodding their heads indicating they were ready for the race. Angelina looked over at her brothers' way one last time and smiled.

Romeo held his two hands up. "Alright boys and girl, you better be prepared tonight because this is big money." He smirked. "Go!" He placed his two arms down, signaling for the cars to speed away.

Angelina immediately stepped on the gas, going neck to neck with Bryan. Happy, Robert, and Alex watched her make her first turn, smoothly turning, speeding up as soon as she was sure that she had full control of the car.

"She seems to be doing well." Alex commented.

"Yeah, well, we'll see if she wins." Robert replied. "RJ and Ashton aren't exactly pushovers so this can prove whether or not Bryan pays the people she races."

Angelina looked over beside her, finding RJ neck to neck with her as Bryan and Ashton battled it out in front of them. She has always been intimidated by RJ. There was just something about him that told her not to cross him. He looked over at her, throwing her a little smirk before nodding his head forward. She raised an eyebrow and turned her attention back on the road, finding a curve waiting for her.

"Shit!" She yelled before swiftly turning her car to avoid a collision with a building.

RJ took the lead, angering Angelina. She pressed on the gas, shifting gears as soon as it was time to do so. Once again, she was neck to neck with RJ, but somehow, someway, she began to pass by him. She was tailing behind Ashton and Bryan, who were still fighting for the lead. She saw a third lane opening up, a smirk beginning to appear on her face. She changed lanes, moving onto the lane with no cars blocking her way. She hit the gas again, accelerating, neck to neck with the two cars. Bryan looked over at her, doing a double take, surprise to see Angelina beside his car. She blew him a kiss before surpassing him, moving in front of him and Ashton. Angelina stepped on the gas once more, knowing there was one more curve before she was home free. This curve always annoyed her since she could never do a tight turn- it always ends up being a wide turn.

Today was no different.

Her turn was too wide, letting Bryan pass by her, but she recovered in time before Ashton could pass by her. Bryan looked at his rear view mirror, smiling at his ex-girlfriend.

"Come on, baby girl, show me what you got." Bryan challenged as he shifted gears once more. He pressed the NOS, accelerating him forward in high speed.

Angelina shook her head as she saw Bryan's car speed up quickly, knowing he pressed the button to release the NOS in his car. "Too early, Bry-Bry." She said as she shifted gear one last time, her car making it half way to Bryan. Her car was going over 120 miles per hour. Once she knew the time was right, she pressed the button, releasing the NOS into her engine, giving her that extra boost. Her car slightly made it pass Bryan as she yelled out in delight. She stuck her hand out, flicking Bryan off.

Bryan laughed and shook his head. "Bitch," he mumbled as he tried his best to catch up to Angelina. She saw the finish line, not that far from her and began to hit the breaks. The car was beginning to slow down, the speed going down from 120 to 80 miles per hour. She was a car length away from Bryan so it was safe to say she won. She crossed the finish line, Romeo waving the flag as she did. The car was beginning to slow down even more. Once it was safe enough, she made a u-turn, heading back towards the finish line. She parked the car beside Bryan's who was able to stop a few feet away from the finish line. She slid out of her car, smirking at her opponent.

"Guess I won," she told him.

Bryan slid out, placing both of his hands on top of his roof. "Guess you did." A smirk appeared on his face. "It was pure luck."

Angelina rolled her eyes and playfully stuck out her tongue making Bryan laugh and shake his head.

The crowd came in, cheering Angelina's name, congratulations heard all over. Romeo made his way through the crowd, handing Angelina the ten thousand dollars she won. She smirked and took out one thousand dollars, handing it to Romeo.

"This is why I always place my bet on you, baby girl." Romeo smirked before walking away from her, getting the next race underway.

Happy, Robert, and Alex walked towards her. Alex couldn't believe he was thinking this, but racing didn't seem so bad. Or maybe he was just thinking that since his sister just handed Bryan his ass. Whatever the reason was, the whole thing seemed safe enough for her to be a part of, but the gun smuggling, not so much.

"So, will that be deposited in my back account or yours?" Robert teased making Angelina laugh.

"I was the one who won, so I think it'll go into mine." Angelina smacked her brother's stomach playfully before turning to Alex, giving him a small smile. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Alex smirked and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her away from Robert. "And I love you, but I still don't like this shit." He told her. "As long as you stay safe, I think I can handle the idea."

Angelina squealed and wrapped her arms around Alex. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. Happy looked at the two, a smile slowly forming on his face. He knew she wasn't going to speak to him after their exchange earlier. Seeing the smile on her face, it made this whole racing bullshit acceptable for him. If it made her happy, why shouldn't she do it? Robert was right. Experiencing life once in a while is not so bad for Angelina, as long as she doesn't try doing other stupid shit like drugs or whatnot. The look on her face when she was recognized as the winner, it was priceless for him. A smile appeared on his face, proudly cheering her on like her two blood brothers. It was just a plus that he smoked Bryan in the process of it all.

Happy never saw himself as someone who would be into illegal street racing since he wasn't a big fan of cars. Motorcycles did it for him. But he wouldn't mind seeing the girl race over and over again.

Angelina looked over at Happy, giving him a small smile. "So, still not fond of this world?"

Happy was taken back when she spoke to him, but he recovered quickly enough. "It's a'ght."

"Eh, best response I'm going to get from you and Alex. As long as it's somehow on you two's good side, I can live with that." Angelina said her small smile turning into a full blown smile, her dimples flashing.

She walked over to Bryan who was leaning against his car, talking to Gabriel. She ran her hands through her long dark brown hair and stood beside Bryan, leaning her back against his car. He looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. Happy and Alex looked at this display, their hands turning into fists. They just didn't like the punk.

"Congratulations, Angie." Gabriel said to her.

"Thanks Gab, so Bry, I guess I won." She smirked proudly. She wrapped an arm around Bryan's waist, snuggling closer towards him.

"Yes well, I let you win. We both know that." He replied, looking down at her.

"Whatever," she chuckled, moving away from him as she smacked him on the stomach. "So, did you still need me to babysit tomorrow?"

"Yes, I do actually. I got to go with your brother to Canada so, will you be free?" Bryan questioned.

Bryan has a two year old son named Anthony. He was born six months after they broke up. As you can tell, Anthony is the reason why the two ended. Angelina did not find out about Anthony until the girl who Bryan got pregnant came at his doorstep, demanding that he should be a part of his child's life. At that time, even Bryan didn't know about Anthony, they found out at the same time. Angelina wasn't an idiot. She added two and two together and figured out that Bryan had cheated on her. That was the day they broke up. Six months later, when the baby was born, his mother died giving birth to him. Bryan called Angelina and asked her to come to the hospital. Against Robert's wishes, she did and that's where she forgave Bryan. Ever since Anthony was a baby, she was a part of the kid's life.

"Um, I'm not sure, I need to go to Charming." She answered, biting her lip as she crossed her arms over her shoulder.

"For what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Um, club business." was her simple reply.

"You can take him with you. Robert is heading to Charming afterwards either way, I can go and pick him up." He offered.

"Um, hold on, let me go ask Alex." She walked away from him and back to her brothers and Happy.

"Let's head out, Angie. I'm hungry and I know you haven't eaten either." Alex told her, rubbing his stomach.

She laughed. "You're always hungry, fatass. Anyways, got a question, can I bring someone along with me?"

"Along with you to Charming? Sure, is she hot?" Alex wiggled his eyebrows causing Angelina to laugh.

"Unless you're a child molester then I don't think Anthony's your type." Angelina rolled her eyes. "Bryan is heading to Canada with Robert. I need to look after his son. Can I bring him along to Charming?"

"You want to bring the child he conceived while he was cheating on you? You have the weirdest fucking relationship with that asshole." Alex shook his head. "How can you even be taking care of his kid after what he did?"

Of course, Angelina wasn't always this accepting of Anthony. She was human. How can you expect her to accept the kid? But after a couple of conversations with Robert and a couple of friends, she realized that she couldn't hold a grudge on a kid who didn't do anything to her. True he was a product of Bryan's cheating ways, but it's not like he had any choice.

"Why am I going to blame it on a kid? I shouldn't be bitter towards him when he didn't do anything wrong." Angelina replied. "Look, if he can't go to Charming, fine, you don't have to give me a fucking speech about it."

Alex rolled his eyes, running his hand over his scalp. "Just bring the kid, I don't want to hear you bitching at me while we're there."

"Thanks, asshole." She told him, trying to suppress a smile that was forming on his face.

"No problem, brat." Alex replied. "Stop trying to hide that fucking smile and just let it out."

Angelina laughed before walking over to Bryan. "He can come along, I should pick him up now since we're leaving for Charming right after my test."

"We're leaving for Canada pretty early as well. I'll just drop him off when I come pick up your brother." Bryan replied. "Not unless you want to have a slumber party." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Angelina laughed once more. "Oh yeah, I think to assure you'll be going to Canada tomorrow, you should sleep at your house."

"I agree," Bryan nodded. "It was a worth a shot." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "You know, I don't like how Happy looks at you."

Angelina raised an eyebrow. She slightly turned her head, seeing Happy leaning against her car, watching them, studying them. It wasn't jealousy of course, she was sure of that. He was just acting like an older brother like he always does. She turned away and shrugged.

"He's just being an older brother." Angelina told him.

"Alright, I'll let you go since Alex is giving me the death glare." He chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Sure will," she nodded. "Bye."

Angelina walked back over and smiled. "So you three ready to eat?"


	3. Home

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long! School's been keeping me so busy, but I'm glad to say that I have an update! It's a bit long, so I'm sure you ladies will love it. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! They truly help me out with this story. It motivates me to write and all that good stuff! Thanks again! Hope you'll like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my story idea and my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Home**

Angelina began to stir as she heard a loud banging noise. She wasn't sure if it was on her door or the front door, either way, she was irritated to be rudely disturbed at eight in the morning. Her eyes didn't give in to sleep until five in the morning, so she was lacking of sleep. She stood up and opened the door. Bryan was on the other side of the door with a sleeping Anthony in his arms. He walked in, placing the young child on her bed, placing the blanket over his body. Angelina walked out of her room, leaning against the wall across from it, trying to keep her eyes open, but it just wasn't working. Bryan walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar just in case Anthony would wake up. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head. Angelina slightly opened her eyes and punched him on the stomach, causing him to let out a laugh. She pulled away from him and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning to you too." He said to her.

"Fuck you," Angelina replied.

Bryan laughed once more. "Are you sure you want to fuck me with both of your brothers in the house?"

"Yes, just so they can beat the living shit out of you." She scowled at him.

"I brought you breakfast, peace offering." He pulled her to him as they walked towards the stairs. He assisted her down the stairs as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes the best she could. Breakfast was sounding good to her right now. She still had a bit more studying to do so starting the day off with a good meal will just make it right for her.

They walked in the kitchen to find Happy and Robert sitting at the kitchen table. The two men's eyes turned towards them as Bryan sat Angelina down on a chair right beside Happy. Bryan sat beside her, pulling the McDonald's bag towards him.

"Good morning," She mumbled before letting out a yawn.

"Mornin'," they greeted her.

"Why'd you wake her up?" Robert asked before drinking some of his coffee.

"I brought her breakfast, she's not going to like it when it gets cold. You know how she is." Bryan replied, placing the McDonald's breakfast meal he bought for her. It was the Deluxe Breakfast. The meal had scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, a biscuit and a hash brown, but he knew how much Angelina love hash browns so he got her two more, just in case.

"She must have loved you for waking her up." Robert teased.

"Oh yeah, she did, she even offered to fuck me right now." Bryan smirked.

Happy looked over at the younger man, giving him the famous 'Happy' death glare. He tried to hide it the best he could since he didn't want to beat the shit out of the kid in front of Angelina. He wasn't the type of person to give a fuck about what others think, but that girl just had some power over him. Having a little sister, well someone you considered as a little sister was a pain in the ass, especially for him. The worst part was the girl knew she had him wrapped around her fingers, eating at the palm of her hands.

"Shut the fuck up, Bryan." Robert ordered.

Bryan chuckled as he opened the plate for Angelina. She looked at the food before her and gave the biscuit to Bryan as she ate the rest. Happy watched the exchange and couldn't help but feel irritated at how in sync they seem to be. That's how it used to be between him and Angelina. The fact she found someone else to do it with irritated him. Bryan knew what she liked, knew what she didn't. He knew how to please her and he may irritate her, but he always goes back to her good side.

"Where's the orange juice at?" Robert asked.

"Your sister doesn't like orange juice." Happy reminded him. "The only shit the girl drinks in the morning is milk, water, or soda."

Angelina looked over at Happy, surprised that he still knew her likes and dislikes. But then again, it's not very easy to forget those types of things.

"Did you get me some soda?" Angelina looked over at Bryan who shook his head.

"No, Robert told me not to get you any caffeine, so I just got myself some of that iced coffee." Bryan held up the beverage.

"So what if I choke?" Angelina asked making Bryan scoffed.

"You can get your cute little ass up and walk over to the refrigerator." Bryan smirked.

She smacked him upside the head before grabbing the water bottle that Robert had placed beside his coffee mug. "Or I can always just steal Rob's drink."

Robert shook his head. "You ready for your test later?"

"Just need a couple more hours and I should be fine." Angelina nodded her head. "What time are we heading to Charming?" Angelina looked over at Happy.

"Whenever you finish your test," He replied, his raspy voice sounded a bit raspier in the morning.

She nodded her head. "Wait, whose going to take care of Anthony while I'm in class?"

Robert let out a laugh and shook his head. "Not Happy, that's for sure."

Happy scowled at him and looked over at her. "I'm sure Alex won't mind."

"Alex most likely won't like the kid, why not just drop him off at Gabriel's for a little while? You can pick him up after your test." Robert suggested.

"Yeah, I'll just do that." Angelina nodded her head as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Rob, we should get going." Bryan said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, we should." Robert stood up and slipped his jacket on. He patted Happy's back before moving to his sister, kissing the top of her head. "Be good in Charming, no funny business."

Angelina laughed. "Oh yes, even though Anthony's with me and all, I'll make time to disgrace our family name."

"I'm serious, Angie. I don't want you leaving Charming until the lockdown's done or till I'm there." Robert said to her.

"Where can I possibly go?" She questioned.

"I don't know, you tell me. You always find a way to surprise me." Robert replied, walking towards the hallway that leads to the front door. He halted his movements before entering the hallway and turned around to face Angelina and Happy once more. "Okay, I thought of a place. I don't want you anywhere near Stockton and Oakland. I know you want to fucking race or whatnot, but you know the rules, unless I'm here, no racing for you."

Angelina chuckled. "Can't Alex go with me?"

Robert shot his sister a look causing her to burst out in laugher. She nodded her head and held up a thumb up sign as she continued laughing. Robert looked over at Happy who was shaking his head at the younger Levesque.

"Don't worry, I won't let her out of my sight." Happy assured him, his eyes drifting to the girl beside him.

Robert nodded his head before walking out of the kitchen.

Bryan looked over at Angelina. "Thank you for taking care of Anthony, Angie. I owe you."

"Don't even worry about it, just get back here alive." Angelina wrapped an arm around him, kissing his cheek.

"You know, you keep doing shit like that I'll start thinking you fallin' for me again." Bryan teased.

Angelina laughed. "You wish."

Bryan kissed the top of her head before nodding his head at Happy. He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Happy and Angelina alone in the kitchen. It was quiet for a moment, Angelina continued to eat her breakfast, while Happy stayed seated, drinking his coffee. They were both unsure on how to start a conversation with one another. As far as they knew, their relationship was still up in the air. They obviously weren't in good terms, but they were civil enough to talk. It wasn't uncomfortable, but you could just feel the tension in the air. There were many things they wanted to say to one another, but that would have just escalated into a full blown fight and it wasn't something they needed right now.

"So, how's school for you, girl?" Happy questioned.

Angelina, surprised with the sound of his voice was quiet for a moment, before she finally answered. "Um, it's good, I just hate the lack of sleep, but other than that it's alright."

"You're a tough girl. You can handle losing an hour or two of sleep." Happy encouraged her.

"Thanks, Happy." She replied. "So, you part of the Mother charter now?"

Happy shook his head. "Not yet, I'm still debating if I should hand in a transfer request."

"I see," She nodded her head. "How are things in Charming?"

"With the club or the town? Cause you know I don't know shit about what's going on in that fucking town." Happy replied making Angelina laugh.

"Of course, you aren't exactly a social butterfly, Mr. Happy." She teased giving him a slight wink, surprising him with her playfulness. "Anyways, how's Tig? Juice? Kozik? Uncle Clay? Everyone?"

"One at a time," Happy slightly chuckled. "You know Tig, still caught up in Crow Eater pussy. Juice, same ol' retard. Kozik, well, he's in Tacoma, but he should be on his way to Charming by now. Everyone is fine, Angelina. You don't have to worry about them."

"I'm not, just wanted to know how everyone's doing. I haven't called them for a whole month. School just keeps me fucking busy." She replied, placing the finished meal back inside the bag. "How's your mom?"

Happy was a bit taken back by her question. His mom's condition was something he kept to himself. It's not like he didn't want anyone to know, he just didn't need the pity. He had told Robert a week after he found out about his mother. Rob even went with Happy to check on his mom, even stayed for a while to help take care of her. It was bound to get to Angelina. He was just surprised that she would ask him that question.

"She's fine," Happy replied.

"Really? She didn't seem all that great last time I checked on her." Angelina told him.

Happy looked over at her. "You saw my mom? When?" Happy's temper slightly flared. It's not like he didn't want Angelina to see his mother, but he felt that if she were to see her, it would have been much better if he was with her. Happy's mom was very fond of Angelina since the younger girl had a little magic touch in her. But to him, he saw it as Angelina being the daughter his mother always wanted. When Happy brought her around, Angelina would talk endlessly to his mother. He wasn't always sure what they were talking about, but laughter could always be heard in the kitchen as he sat in the living room, minding his own business.

"Not too long ago. Robert had to bring her some medicine so we went straight to her house after our trip to Canada." Angelina explained.

"How long ago was this?" He questioned.

"Maybe two months ago? I'm not sure, but I'm planning to visit her more often during my stay in Charming." She told him.

"You don't have to do that,"

She shrugged. "I know, but it's something I want to do."

Happy just nodded his head. When she was set on doing something, there was no way you could dissuade her from her decision. He appreciates Angelina's concern with his mother and he's glad she'll get some visitors. He's certain that his mother wouldn't mind having some company over.

"So, why are you here? I mean, I'm sure someone else could've gone with my brother to pick me up or whatever." Angelina shifted on her chair, making her body slightly face him.

"You don't wanna see me?" Happy looked over at Angelina, observing her. He could see her hesitating to answer him, but then she pursed her lips together.

"I don't think that's a fair question, seeing how we left things in Charming."

"It's a simple question, yes or no." Happy pointed out.

"No, I didn't want to see you."

Angelina was just full of fucking surprises. The way she was just acting towards him was putting him on a fucking roller coaster ride. First she would be playful, the next angry, then playful again. He hated roller coasters, especially emotional ones. Even though he was the one who, in her own words, _single handedly destroyed their relationship,_ that didn't mean he wanted her to act in this way. He wanted to see how her face lit up when he walked in the room, the way her smile would become larger as he came into her sight. Before she even admitted it to him, he knew of her feelings towards him, but he never took it as anything serious. He always thought it was one of those crushes that came about because of his presence in her life, for being there when she needed him. But it never faded, until the day he fucked everything up. He wasn't proud of his actions, but Robert saw it better this way.

_She doesn't deserve to be given false hope. The more you speak to her, the more she'll fall for you. You need to cut it, or she'll stay attached. _

Happy could still remember Robert's words. He wasn't on board at first, but he knew he had to do it. At first he didn't understand why Robert would ask him to do such a thing, this was his little sister. How could he cut off someone who's been one of the only consistent people in his life? Then Robert explained everything to him. The point of this whole shit was to salvage his sister's feelings. No matter what, she would get hurt, but at least she was harmed before her feelings got any deeper.

"That's not the answer I was expecting, but I understand." Happy said to her.

"Well, you can't honestly expect me to accept you with open arms." Angelina stood up and placed the McDonald's bag in the trash can. She leaned back on the counter by the sink and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're far from okay, Happy, and you know that. But for now, we have to be civil because I'm not going to give you bullshit when you should be solely focus on the club."

Happy opened his mouth to speak, but Alex cut him off who just recently entered the room. He rubbed his eyes as he let out a yawn. He looked between his sister and Happy, raising an eyebrow. "Do I wanna know?"

"It's nothing." Angelina shrugged it off. "By any chance, did you hear any crying?"

"Is that Bryan's kid? Little punk woke me up with his crying." Alex shook his head. "You just had to offer your services."

"Shut up," She flipped him off. "Anyways, I'll go back upstairs so I can get a few more hours of sleep before continuing my study session."

Angelina walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two SAMCRO members in the kitchen. Alex sat across from Happy after getting his cup of coffee.

"So, I overheard the conversation, I'm surprised you didn't cuss her ass out." Alex smirked as he put some cream in his coffee.

"You know how it is with your fucking sister, I can cuss her out, but not when I'm the one at fault." Happy shook his head. Every fiber of his being wanted to be angry at her, but how could he? He was the one who fucked it up. Even though it wasn't something he wanted, he knew he had to do it. "I fucking wanted too though."

Alex laughed. "I bet, Robert and Bryan left?"

"Yeah, not too long ago." Happy nodded his head.

"You know, I looked inside my sister's room to see how Bryan's kid looks like." Alex shook his head. "The kid looks like my sister, man."

"What?" Happy's voice was low, it was like a whisper.

"No fucking joke man, the kid has my sister's eyes." Alex wrapped both of his hands around the coffee mug. "Something doesn't feel right. I think Anthony's hers."

Happy shook his head. "Can't be, Robert would have told you. I know you don't think very highly of your brother, but you need to give him the benefit of the doubt." Given his track record with Happy as of late, Robert would keep secrets just to protect his littler sister.

"No, I'm dead serious. You need to see this kid. He looks like my sister." Alex slightly chuckled.

"Are you pulling my fucking leg right now?" Happy looked over at Alex, narrowing his eyes at him.

Alex laughed a bit harder. "Okay, maybe I am."

"You fuckin' punk," Happy kicking him under the table.

Alex chuckled before taking another sip of his coffee. Angelina walked back inside the kitchen, carrying a two-year old, clearly resembling Bryan. He had the same colored hair, dark brown; his hair was a bit spiked up. The eyes were surprisingly enough, the same color as Angelina, a deep shade of blue and his skin complexion was like his father, a bit tan, but his skin was fairly light. She sat Anthony down beside Alex after getting a bowl and spoon. She walked back to the cupboard, taking the box of Cookie Crisp before heading over to the refrigerator to get some milk. She placed the two items beside the bowl and lifted up Anthony, placing him on her lap.

"You know, the kid looks a bit like you, Angelina." Alex teased causing his younger sister to let out a laugh.

"Oh yeah, he's my secret love child." She winked at her brother as she pout some cereal inside the bowl and then pouring some milk over it. She dipped the spoon in, getting a few cookie crisp and feeding it to Anthony. Happy watched the exchange between the two and cringed at the idea of Angelina being a young mother. He remembered the day Robert told him of her first sexual experience with her boyfriend of that time. He never liked the punk and hearing that he actually touched Angelina just added fuel to the fire. To make it worst, Angelina had confessed to them that they didn't use a condom since they were just caught up in the moment and it just happened. For two weeks, they anticipated for her monthly visit to come. She was late a week, but when it finally came they all breathed a sigh of relief, especially her ex-boyfriend, who's life was threatened by more than one Son, if she were to become pregnant at the tender age of eighteen. Her life was just beginning at eighteen.

After the whole ordeal, Angelina and her boyfriend broke up. They were a bit surprised that Angelina would give in so easily. After all, she was only with the guy for six months before she gave it up. But they all thought of it as a part of her grieving process of losing her parents. Her judgments were impaired in their eyes. But that didn't mean they weren't disappointed. Happy, out of everyone was the one who showed his disappointment as clear as day. Angelina absolutely hated the situation, but she understood his reasons.

"For being the Spawn of Satan, he doesn't look so bad." Alex observed the kid as Angelina fed him. Anthony would smile once in a while, completely resembling his father's own smile.

Angelina chuckled. "Stop it. He's not the Spawn of Satan."

"How old's the kid?" Happy questioned.

"Two," Angelina answered. She continued to feed him, wiping the corners of his mouth as milk dripped from it. The baby was a bit tall for his age, but it was expected since his father wasn't exactly short. Anthony would fuss, wanting to feed himself, but Angelina would just hold him down and whispers in his ear.

"You take care of him often?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, when Bryan's working I usually do it." Angelina nodded her head.

"He doesn't have anyone else to babysit his kid? I mean doesn't he have other family members? I don't really feel comfortable bringing the kid to Charming. People are going to start talking." Alex told her.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "I don't care what other people think. I know the truth and that's all that matters."

"I fucking hate it when you're being stubborn." Alex snapped.

"Then stop bringing up arguments that you're not going to win." Angelina bit back. "He's coming, that's final."

Happy looked between the two, watching as Alex shook his head and looked away from his sister. He understood Alex's reason, but what Angelina said was right. It didn't matter what other people thought. People always talk, but in the end, it doesn't mean anything. All you really need to care about is what you think of yourself. As much as Angelina's blunt attitude pissed him off at times, he liked it on her. She was feisty and didn't take shit from anyone, even her own brothers. Of course, there were times she listened to them with no argument whatsoever. Biting your tongue was required at times. Being a part of SAMCRO almost your whole life, something had to rub off on her. She understood how things ran and that was the most important thing.

"You are a pain in the ass." Alex said to her.

Angelina laughed. "Raised me that way, sorry." Alex laughed along with her and Happy cracked a smile. She placed Anthony on the table, wiping his mouth. She continued to feed him as Happy and Alex began talking about their trip back to Charming.

"We'll ride behind her since she seems to be a speedster nowadays." Alex said to Happy.

"No stops. It's only a three hour ride." Happy added.

"No stops? I have a child with me. If we don't stop even once, it's going to be hell for the kid. If he needs to pee, I'm going to stop." Angelina cut in.

"Okay fine, if we're going to need to make a stop, just stick your left hand out so we know you're going to make an exit." Alex instructed her.

Angelina nodded her head. "Okay."

Once Anthony was done eating the cereal, Angelina drank the milk from the bowl before placing it in the sink. She sat back down beside her brother, placing Anthony back on her lap.

"Anthony, I want you to meet someone, this is Alex." Pointing at her brother Anthony looked over at Alex who surprisingly enough, gave him a small smile. The little boy shyly returned the smile. "And that's Happy." She turned him towards Happy who gave the kid a blank look. Anthony tilted his head and reached for Happy. "No, you stay here with me."

"Does he ever call you mama?" Alex questioned as he watched Anthony grab Angelina's shirt, slightly tugging on it.

"Um, there have been a couple of times, but he says Lina, now." Angelina replied, trying to pry his hand off her shirt. "Anthony, no."

"Dada?" Anthony asked, looking up at Angelina.

She looked down at the little boy and gave him a small smile. "Work, baby."

Anthony pouted. "Play?"

"Okay, let's go play." Angelina stood up, looking down at the two men who were still seated on the table. She picked him up. "I'll see you two later."

"Did you pack?" Alex asked as she was heading out of the kitchen.

"Yes, I packed last night." She called out before exiting the kitchen and heading up the stairs.

"That is a weird sight." Alex as he looked over at the doorway then back to Happy. "Reminds me of that false alarm back when she was eighteen."

Happy chuckled. "Same here, man. I don't like seeing your sister with a kid."

"Why? Cause the kid's not yours?" Alex teased, a smirk appearing on his face, his dimples showing as it did.

Happy glared at Alex. "What the fuck's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what I mean, Happy. You obviously have something for my sister. You don't see her as a younger sister. That stopped as soon as she turned eighteen. I don't know why you didn't try and tell her, but who am I to question your actions?" Alex stood up and placed his coffee mug inside the sink, turning back to face Happy who was still sitting down. "You just better pray that douchebag doesn't plant a seed in her cause when he does, it's all done for you." Alex was on his way out of the kitchen, when something else popped in his mind. He turned back and looked at Happy. "My sister's not like Gabriella, you know that. If that's the only reason you're not making your move, then you're a fucking idiot."

Happy's fist clenched as he heard the name of his ex-girlfriend leave Alex's mouth. Before he could even help himself, he quickly walked over to Alex, slamming him to the wall next to the refrigerator. Alex tried to fight out of Happy's grip, but Happy's rage was pumping adrenaline in him.

"Listen here, Alexander, I don't give a fuck if you're my brother, but I will kill you if you mention that name to me. Gabriella has nothing to do with this." Happy spat through gritted teeth. "I don't feel shit for your sister, she's just a younger sister to me, end of fucking story. Before you start trying to be a know it all, make sure you know your facts. You don't know shit about me and Gabriella so if I were you, don't ever talk about shit you don't know anything about."

Alex looked Happy dead in the eye, Happy's eyes were darker than usual, making the hair on the back of Alex's neck stand, but he stood his ground. "Look, I know more than you think I do. I know how much she meant to you and how much it hurt when she walked away from you. But fuck her, you can't let one woman represent all the women in this world. The only reason you don't see your feelings for my sister is because you're caught up on some bitch that couldn't stand the fact that the club comes first."

Happy slammed Alex on the wall, his heads contact with the wall made a sickening sound. "Like I've said before kid, mind your own fucking business." He growled out before letting him go, walking away from Alex. He knew that he shouldn't have let his anger get the better of him, especially when it concerned Gabriella, but the way Alex came off on him pissed him the fuck off. Alex was a bit too cocky for his own good. He was too much of a smart ass for Happy at times, but it irritated him when Alexander Levesque was right. After Gabriella walked away from him, his perspective on women changed. He couldn't let go of the fact that she chose to walk away from him when he was going through some difficult times with the club. After that, he just hit it and quit it. He didn't need another woman walking out on him.

* * *

Angelina walked out of her test, smiling from ear to ear. She was officially off school. Well, for at least a couple of months. She walked towards her car, digging through her bag for her car keys. Once she reached her car, she notice a bike parked next to her car and the rider leaning against her car. She looked up and found Happy wearing a white tee, his cut, jeans with that signature belt buckle of his, and boots.

"Where's Alex?" Angelina asked.

"Knocked out," Happy replied.

Angelina nodded her head. "Did you eat already? You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure," He nodded his head. "You want me to call your brother?"

"No, let him sleep. We'll just bring him something to eat." Angelina replied. "We'll stop by the house so you can drop off your bike. Let's just use my car so we can pick up Anthony from Gabriel's afterwards."

Happy nodded his head as he straddled his bike. Angelina unlocked her car, placing hers things on the front passenger seat. She turned her car on, slowly backing out of her parking space. Once she was ready to go, she exited the parking lot with Happy following her. She had to admit, it was weird to have him around, but at the same time, it felt normal. She didn't know how to describe the whole situation, but having Happy around was always good. There was still a part of her who wanted to kick him in the balls, punch him in the face, hurt him in any way possible, for what happened five years ago, but maybe she should let go like what Robert told her to do. Problem is, she's not very good at letting go big events like that.

Twenty minutes later, she pulled up beside the sidewalk, watching as Happy rode up the driveway. He left his bike in the garage and quickly walked back down the driveway. He slid in her car, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was strapped up, Angelina drove down to the diner she and Robert frequently visits. She parked the car in the back of the diner. She and Happy walked in silence towards the diner. He opened the door for her, she mumbled a thank you. They sat near the back in a booth. The waitress handed them their menus, but Angelina already knew what she wanted. She ordered a bacon cheeseburger with curly fries and a vanilla milkshake. Happy decided to get the same thing.

"How was your test?" Happy asked.

Angelina smiled. "I honestly don't know how well I did on it, but I'm just glad to be out for the summer."

Happy chuckled. "I understand, but you got one more year after this, right?"

"Yeah, then its graduate school for me," Angelina replied. "So, how's everything been with you, Happy? Anything new?"

"Nope, same ol' shit." Happy answered. "You know nothing's ever new with me, except my mom's shit and the possibility of returning to Charming."

"I see, but no Old Lady?"

"You know that's not my thing."

Angelina chuckled. "Right, of course, I forgot. Sorry."

"Naw, you're good." He told her. "So, you want to tell me the story about you and Bryan? Your brother's seem to love him."

She chuckled at his sarcasm. "Of course, they absolutely do." She shook her head. "I'm sure they told you the story, already. What is it that you want to know?"

"Look, your brother's are just worried that you're getting back with that punk." Happy replied.

"I don't blame them for thinking in that way, but it's far from that." Angelina looked down at her hands, surprised with the way she was opening up to the guy. Talking to Happy was never difficult. She was just surprised it was still the same after everything that has happened. She hated herself for falling down on that trap, but she couldn't help it. There was no other person in this world that she trusted more than she trusted him. "Okay, well, maybe there's a chance we're going down that road again, but it's not the right time."

"My personal opinion, he ain't worth your time. Just focus on school and that's about it." Happy shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I don't expect you to understand." She replied.

Happy was getting ready to reply to Angelina's response, when Alex sat beside her, a smile appearing on Alex's face.

"I'm a bit offended for not receiving an invite, but I can live." Alex told them.

A waitress placed a menu on the table for him, giving him a slight smile before walking away.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Alex questioned as he looked over the menu.

"Didn't want to disturb you," Angelina answered. "How'd you find out we were here?"

"I woke up when I heard Hap's bike come in the garage. I was hungry so I decided to come here to get some food and as faith would have it, found both of you here." Alex replied.

Once Alex ordered, Angelina and Happy's food came. Alex looked at their food and shook his head. "It is insane how you both like the same shit."

"People usually like burgers, Alex." Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Not you two, I bet there are no pickles, onions or tomatoes in there." Alex lifted up the bread and was proven to be correct. "How did I know?"

"Because you are just simply amazing," Angelina said to him, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Thanks," Alex grinned. "How was your test?"

Angelina shrugged. "I think I did well."

"Good, where's the kid?" Alex questioned.

"Still with Gabriel, I figured Happy and I would eat first before we pick him up. If anything, we should just get all my stuff and pick him up since he's on the way." Angelina answered.

Alex nodded his head. "Sounds good, which car are you taking?"

"Most likely the Lancer, but I'm not sure yet." Angelina replied.

"Question, so obviously the kid's quite attached to you," Alex began. "How do you do it? You were obviously heartbroken when you two broke up."

Angelina looked down at her half eaten burger and slightly smiled. "Because I wanted to be here for him since he practically has no one."

"Seriously?" Alex questioned.

"How is that an unbelievable answer?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "It's not, but you need to understand where I'm coming from here, Angelina. I'm trying to protect you as your older brother. Bryan hasn't exactly been an amazing influence on you."

"So you're judging him by things you've heard about him?" Angelina asked.

"No, look, I don't want to argue about your ex-boyfriend. Why won't you tell me what you're planning to do in Charming this summer?" Alex changed the subject. Bryan was a subject that Angelina would go to the ends of the world to defend. He had no idea what kind of hold Bryan had on his younger sister, but it was eerily close to what Happy had with her.

"I'm not sure, I'm planning to help Auntie Gemma around the clubhouse, but that's about it." Angelina responded. "Might intern at the hospital, but I think I might change my major."

The waitress placed Alex's meal in front of him, leaving the three alone once more. Happy and Alex's attention was focused on Angelina as she continued to eat. They processed her words and was confused by her admission. Medicine has always been Angelina's choice, what happened?

"Why?" Happy spoke, causing for the two Levesque's to look at him.

Angelina cleared her throat. "Well, I'm not sure if I want to be a doctor anymore."

"Why not?" Alex demanded. "That's your dream, Angelina. That's the only thing you could talk about every time someone would ask you about your future."

"Yes, well things change, Alexander. I don't know, I want to do something else." Angelina shrugged.

"And what would that be? Play mommy?" Alex asked earning a smack from Angelina.

"No douche, I want to major in business management so I can help Rob." Angelina replied. "Look, it's not a sure thing. Let's not freak out here. I'm most likely sticking with my major since most of my classes were aimed towards that."

"Angie, you can do whatever you want, we just want to make sure you're doing what you want and not something someone suggested to you." Alex explained.

"I understand," She gave them a small smile before she continued eating.

The three ate in silence, an occasional conversation between Happy and Alex, but otherwise, it was quiet. Angelina was a bit nervous to be back in Charming with Happy around. Even though Happy's nomad, she knew that he spent much of his time in Charming. Her feelings were still obviously around and she was quite sure how everything will play out once she's around him much more. But she already accepted the truth. Happy would never see her more than a younger sister and she was okay with that. It's better to have him around than not at all.

* * *

After the three hour drive, all Angelina wanted to do was sleep in her brother's dorm room. As filthy as it was, she was exhausted. Having to deal with a two year old while you drive is not an easy task, but she managed. Then she had to deal with Happy and Alex complaining, well mostly Alex, when she signaled for them to stop at a rest stop. She counted. They stopped ten times, delaying the trip much more than the two Sons would like. She slid out of her car, closing the door behind her. She opened the back passenger seat door and unbuckled Anthony from his car seat before picking him up and closing the door behind her. She walked towards the clubhouse, with Alex and Happy tailing right behind her. The door was opened by some member from another charter. She mumbled a thank you before walking inside. Anthony was wide awake and was a bit taken back by his surroundings. He's never been around a place like this, so he was fascinated to say the least.

All heads turned towards Angelina as soon as she came into view. She immediately spotted the Redwood members as they made their way towards her. Tig was first in line his smile slightly faltering as his eyes landed on Anthony.

"We leave you alone with your brother and you come back with a kid?" Tig questioned as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smirked. "Well, what can I say? I'm a magnet, so the boys just kept coming."

Tig laughed. "You do know who the father is, right?"

"Tig, he's not my kid. He's my ex's." Angelina replied, making Tig laugh once more.

"Wow, isn't that rich?" Tig shook his head and went to greet Happy and Alex who was still behind her.

Chibs and Bobby were next. She always got along well with the two. Bobby was around before she could even remember. He would usually babysit her and her brothers when her parents wanted some alone time. She always had fun with Bobby. Since her parents were both an only child, the only uncle's she and her brothers grew to call was Clay, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, and Piney. Her relationship with Chibs was different from her relationship with her other "uncles." Chibs was one of the reasons why she wants to become a doctor. When she was younger, he would teach her a couple of things and it would just intrigue her. Then there was Jax, Opie, and Juice. Jax and Opie were like brothers to her in some ways, but she was much closer to Jax than she is with Opie. Juice was like a best friend to her. For some reason, she confided in him. He was the first person to find out about her feelings for Happy, which was something he never generally approved on, but listened to her rants nevertheless. He was also her tool to passing Spanish in high school, which she was grateful for. Kozik was someone she occasionally saw when the Tacoma charter was in town or when he would accompany Happy when he came down to Charming. She hated to admit it, but she had a little crush on Kozik, which something that Koz has never let her live down.

"Aye, lassie, you look more beautiful than I remember." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. Angelina put Anthony down, his arm immediately wrapped around her leg. "I see the lad's still attached to ya." He patted Anthony on the head.

Chibs was in Santa Cruz earlier this year. He came down for club business and to visit Robert and Angelina. When he arrived, he found Angelina with Anthony cooking dinner. He was a bit taken back to see a child with her, but it was explained to him who Anthony was. At first he was a scolding her for helping out a douchebag that broke her heart, but he couldn't stay mad at her, not for long at least.

"Yes, like I said, I'm a magnet." Angelina joked making Chibs shake his head. "Uncle Bobby!"

"Hey little one, how's my favorite niece?" Bobby asked, giving her a hug, but was careful with where he stepped because of Anthony.

"Good, just happy school's done." She smiled. She looked around and noticed that Juice, Jax, Clay, and Opie weren't around. "Where are the others?"

"Club business," Tig simply replied. "So, where's your idiotic brother at?"

"Canada." Angelina responded.

Before anyone else could reply, Gemma came to the group and pushed the boys aside to see Angelina. She immediately wrapped her arms around the younger girl, accidentally stepping on Anthony's foot. The toddler yelped out and began to cry, causing Angelina to immediately pull away and crouch down to check on the kid. Everyone looked at the exchange between the two and couldn't help but think of her close call when she was sixteen. Even though she was twenty-six years old, seeing Angelina with a child was not a comfortable picture for anyone.

"This is just creepy," Tig commented as he watched Angelina hug the kid.

"Tell me about it," Happy grunted.

Tig chuckled. "See you're still carrying the torch."

Happy shot a glare at Tig before walking away. This didn't go unnoticed by Bobby and Chibs as they watched Happy walk over to the bar. It was common knowledge between the club members that Happy clearly stopped seeing Angelina as a younger sister years ago. They just didn't understand what the denial was all about. Not unless, they were in denial and Happy truly didn't see Angelina as nothing more than a sister. They would be lying if they said that they were always one hundred percent behind Happy when it comes to his different view of Angelina. To them, she was the little girl who used to bug them to give her a piggy back ride, the little girl they used to pick up at school and make their heart clench when there were tears in her eyes. But here she is now, twenty-six years old, holding a child.

"Whose kid is this?" Gemma questioned eyeing Anthony.

"I'm sorry, Auntie Gemma. This is Anthony, Bryan's kid." Angelina replied as she stood up, Anthony burying his face on the crook of her neck.

"That asshole's child?" Gemma shot Alex a look. "How can you let her bring that dicks offspring here?"

"You know my sister, no's not a suitable answer." Alex walked away, joining Happy at the bar.

Gemma shook her head. "Come on, let's go to my office, we have to catch up." Gemma led her outside, leaving the boys to themselves. Chibs, Bobby, and Tig joined Alex and Happy at the bar. Tig sat beside Happy, who was in between him and Alex, while Chibs and Bobby stood around them.

"So what's the deal? Rob's supposed to be here too, right?" Tig questioned.

"Yes, well, my brother had to drop off some weapons at Canada with Bryan, so they won't be here till next week." Alex replied before taking a drink of his beer.

"Smuggling weapons?" Chibs questioned.

Alex nodded his head. "Look, I'm exhausted, I'm gonna hit the hay early."

"Where's your sister going to sleep?" Chibs asked.

"She can sleep in my dorm." Happy said. "I'll sleep on the couch or something."

"No, bro, she can sleep in Juice's." Alex replied. "You need your sleep, Juice can sleep on the pool table or something."

Alex walked away from his brother's. Chibs took Alex's spot, sitting next to Happy.

"So, anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Happy questioned.

"Besides Jax and Clay making amends? Nope." Tig shook his head.

"Any plans on Zobelle?" Happy questioned.

"No words from Clay, we're still waiting for everyone to get here." Bobby replied. "How was Santa Cruz?"

Happy shrugged. "It was Santa Cruz. Nothing interesting about it." He stood up. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you three tomorrow."

The three SAMCRO members watched as Happy walked away, once he was out of sight, Tig looked at his two brothers, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Gotta love it when Angelina's here, always puts Happy on the edge." Tig commented making the two men laugh.

Angelina closed the door behind her as soon as she was inside Gemma's office. She sat down across from Gemma who was sitting behind the table, eyeing Anthony.

"Adorable kid," Gemma commented.

"I know," Angelina replied. "So how are you, auntie?"

"No, let's not talk about me, we need to talk about you." Gemma shook her head. "Why would you bring the kid here? People are going to start talking and you know that."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Come on, Auntie Gemma, who cares what people say? Let them talk. We know the truth. Anthony's not my kid." Angelina placed Anthony down and he began to walk around Gemma's office, tilting his head every now and then, touching whatever he could reach.

"I know, babygirl, but I'm just trying to protect you here." Gemma told her.

"I understand, but everything's going to be fine." She replied. "Bryan went on a run with my brother to Canada, that's why Anthony's with me."

"You back with him?" Gemma questioned.

Angelina shook her head. "No, as much as I love pulling my brother's legs, teasing them that I might get back with Bryan, I'm not." She sighed. "He broke my heart and even if I'm here and I've forgiven him, I won't forget what he did."

"Good, I might have to beat the shit out of you if you get back with that asshole." Gemma smiled. "How are things with Happy?"

Gemma, like everyone else, knew about her feelings for Happy. She didn't exactly approve, but Happy was a much better choice than Juice or Kozik would be.

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked.

"Did you two talk things out?"

"No, club comes first. We can talk things out later, but to be honest with you, I don't want to talk things out with him." Angelina replied.

"Why not? You can't just attempt to start over or push it aside, that's not healthy, baby." Gemma told her.

"I know, but why do I need to fix things? I'm not the one who destroyed our relationship." Angelina stubbornly said.

"I understand, but Happy had his reasons to do what he did."

"Do you know his reasons?"

Gemma shook her head, frowning. "No baby, but maybe he just did it to protect your feelings. He didn't return whatever you felt about him and instead of stringing you along, he decided to just avoid you, to help you move on."

"Whatever. If it happens then that's great, but if we end up not fixing things, I can live with that." Angelina was lying and she knew it. She wanted things to go back to normal. For him to treat her like how he used to, but she knew that they would have to talk about the past first and quite frankly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to do that. Assuming that he didn't have feelings for her was one thing, but to actually hear it coming out of his mouth might just give her another breakdown.

"You sure? I don't think you can." Gemma could see right through her and Angelina hated that. It's true that Gemma took over the mother spot like how Clay took over the father spot in her life, but of course, they would never even come close to her real parents. Not one day goes by that she doesn't miss them, wish they were here beside her, helping her out.

"Okay, I can try, but it's just, I'm not good with confrontation, you know that." Angelina looked over at Anthony who was walking towards the candy Gemma had on her desk. He tried to reach for it and couldn't grasp it, a frown immediately forming on his face. Gemma saw this and was about to give Anthony some candy when Angelina spoke. "No, don't." She picked up Anthony and placed him on her lap.

"You're good with the kid." Gemma told her. "I understand confrontation is not your thing, but you have to face it some time. I know you hide your true feelings from people, waiting till it gets on your last nerve for it to come out. And that's not how it should be." Angelina nodded her head. "If you wait till your feelings are out of your control, that you're just angry for putting everything off, it's not going to have good results. As soon as this whole lockdown is done, you need to speak to Happy and work things out. You're going to be here for two months, Angelina. You need to work shit out with Happy or it's going to be an uncomfortable summer for you."

Angelina nodded her head once more. "I understand. I'll talk to him."

"Good," Gemma leaned back on her chair. "So, how's school been?"

"Not so bad, I had my last final today so I'm just so happy to be out of school." Angelina replied.

Anthony began to move around her lap, trying to get down. Angelina placed him down and let him walk around again. "Anthony, no candy, dinner first."

"Okay," he replied as he walked around again.

"That reminds me, what are you going to eat for dinner? Sandwiches are not enough. Let's go to the diner, have one of the boys accompany us." Gemma said. "You can meet Tara, Jax's old lady."

"Tara? As in his ex-girlfriend?" Angelina questioned.

"That's the one." Gemma chuckled. "Don't worry, she passed."


	4. Comeback

**A/N: WOW. It's been awhile. First of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long. It's not that I lost interest in the story or the show, but school's been very hectic and life has just been ridiculous. Second of all, here is an update! It may have taken quite some time, but at least the update is here. I'm just glad I finally got to give you lovely people something to read since I haven't updated in so long. I'll try to update as frequently as I can. I hit a road block with the story, but thankfully I got passed the block. School is still crazy, but I can handle it much better now. Thank you for the continuous support. Hopefully I still have my readers! Thank you! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my story idea and my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Comeback**

The next couple of days went by like a blur for Angelina. The charters from the West Coast were piling in. Though Tacoma was one of the farthest charters, they got to Charming in record time. And finally today the last batch of Son's were coming in. The lockdown was going to begin soon. Angelina didn't go out of Alex's dorm room much since Anthony was hooked on her laptop as he watched his favorite shows. The only few times that she did go out, she was mostly with Gemma or Tara. The boys were always out, taking care of business, but when they were there, it was good to spend some time with them. She mostly caught up with Jax, Opie, and Juice, who had so much to tell her about how their lives have been since they last spoke. School was keeping Angelina busy and as much as she would like to keep in touch with all of the boys, she just had too much on her plate- even though she still had time for racing. She made exceptions for that particular activity.

But in the end of the day, Angelina was just glad to be home. She even wondered why she left in the first place.

Everyone was still adjusting to Anthony as he was to them. Chibs was already well adjusted to the younger boy so there was no problem there. Gemma and Tara's motherly instinct took over so they got along well with Anthony, helping her out to take care of him when she was in need. Jax interacted with the kid as well, seeing that Abel will be that age in a year or so, he might as well get some practice. The rest of the guys usually kept their distance and didn't comment on the kid. Anyone who had any wrong comment about Angelina for having the kid around was going to get an earful, but not one person even tried to say a thing. Kozik reacted the same way everyone else did. Surprised, but in the end, it didn't really matter to him. As long as Angelina was okay, no comments were needed.

Angelina walked out of Alex's dorm room where she was currently staying. She finally put Anthony down for his nap and she was a bit exhausted. She was extremely hungry and could not wait to get her hands on anything that was edible. The clubhouse was full of people so she had to navigate her way towards the kitchen. When she arrived, she found Kozik making himself a sandwich. She gave him a small smile as she sat on the chair by the table.

"Want to make me one?" Angelina asked making Kozik laugh.

"Here you go," Kozik placed the sandwich he had just finished making in front of her.

"You are the best, Koz." She told him as she picked up her sandwich.

"Yeah, yeah," He rolled his eyes as he made his sandwich.

Kozik quickly made his before sitting across from her. Angelina stood up, opened the refrigerator and grabbed a beer and a can of soda. She placed the beer in front of Kozik and placed the coke can beside her plate.

"So, I heard baby daddy is coming today." Kozik teased making Angelina laugh.

"Oh yeah? Who told you?" Angelina asked.

"Word gets around fast." He shrugged. "You can bet your ass that Happy isn't exactly ecstatic about the arrival of your ex-boyfriend."

"I don't think any of the boys are," she told him, "except you though since you're, well, Kozik."

Kozik smirked. "Yes, well you know me. I want to protect you as much as the next guy, but watching you squirm once in a while is just too entertaining to pass up."

"I cannot wait till you get an old lady, just so I can release all the dirt I have on you." Angelina teased making Kozik laugh.

"I think my old lady would know what she's getting herself into." He gave her another smirk, a hint of mischievous in his eyes. "You can always be my old lady, since you know me well enough."

Angelina opened her mouth to make a comment, but a hand slapped Kozik upside the head, making Angelina close her mouth. She expected to see Tig to be the owner of the hand, but it ended up being Happy. Kozik turned around, ready to cuss the assailant out, but his mouth snapped shut upon laying eyes on the club enforcer. He let it go since he knew he was stepping on forbidden territory, but testing out the water once in a while is always an amusing thing to do.

"I'm kidding, Hap." Kozik said making Angelina laugh.

"I don't know, Happy. He seemed a bit serious to me, even offered me his dorm room." Angelina smirked making Kozik shot a glare towards her way.

Happy looked over at Kozik and he shook his head profusely.

"You know Angelina man, she's just pulling your leg." Kozik said.

Happy looked over at Angelina and she gave him a small smile.

"Kozik would never offer me his room." Angelina replied. "He's too much of a chicken shit to do that."

"Don't push it, squirt." Kozik playfully glared at her.

Angelina stuck her tongue out. Happy sat beside Kozik opening the bag of chips he retrieved from the cabinet.

"So, what time is your brother coming?" Happy questioned.

"Um, he should be here in an hour or so." Angelina replied before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Happy nodded his head. "So, after Bryan picks up the kid, is he leaving?"

"I believe so, he has to manage the shop while my brother is over here in Charming." Angelina replied.

"Any news on Zobelle?" Kozik questioned.

"As far as I know, we're trying to take them out one by one. Weston's up first and we'll just go from there." Happy answered.

Kozik nodded his head. "How long you staying in Charming?" Kozik asked.

"Until the last week of August then I'm back to Santa Cruz." Angelina replied, taking a bite of her sandwich, her stomach is going to be overjoyed.

"You should take a semester off and stay here." Kozik suggested.

"For what?" Angelia rolled her eyes. "I have so much years of school left that if I stop for a semester, that's like a whole year."

"You study too much," Kozik said to her.

"And you're an asshole."

"Hey, no name callings, that wasn't an insult." Kozik smacked her arm.

"No hitting like a little bitch," Angelina teased Kozik. They always had their playful banter, at times it got a little too comfortable for Happy's liking, but he didn't want to put the wrong message out there if he beats the shit out of Kozik.

Angelina heard the familiar roar of her brother's car, her eyes roll, and stands up, sighing. "Alright, baby daddy's here, got to greet him." The words 'baby daddy' slightly stings Happy, the fact she had the nerve to refer to Bryan as such pissed him off. The dangerous glint in his eyes is caught by Kozik, who laughed at his brother's obvious disdain for the guy and urge to beat the shit out of Angelina for even associating herself with him.

"Control your emotions, we all know Angelina can fucking read you like an open book." Kozik warned him as they watched Angelina make her way out of the club. "For what it's worth man, the douche really took care of her when they were together."

"You knew about this?" Happy has had enough with all the hiding bullshit that's been going on lately. Robert's choice was unacceptable, but Kozik's the one that pissed him off more. Robert had the right to keep shit from him, to an extent, but Kozik's _his_ brother, he had no right whatsoever to keep this shit from him. "I should beat your head in." Happy's raspy voice adds an extra threat as he growls at Kozik.

"Calm down, Hap." Kozik puts his arms up. "I was passing by on my way to Charming, found the two alone at the house. Angelina didn't refer to him as her boyfriend, but you can tell they were together." He explained. "Besides, I thought you weren't carrying the torch for the girl."

"I'm not, but it would have been highly appreciated if you kept me in the loop." Happy snapped.

"You chose to walk away," Kozik walked away from him, following Angelina outside of the clubhouse.

The lockdown was still on, everyone getting antsy as danger looms over the club. This isn't something new, the club has been threatened before, but for Happy it felt different. He was fucking overjoyed that Angelina decided to go to Charming, no questions asked, but he couldn't help being pissed the fuck off. He walked away as a favor to her brother, didn't mean he want to, but he did. Now, here he is, having emotions about the young girl he once knew. Angelina wasn't the same anymore. She no longer looked at him like she was the center of his world, twinkle in her eyes. She no longer worshipped the ground he walked on. She grew a back bone and apparently could careless if they spoke to one another again or not. And for some reason, he couldn't accept that. Angelina has always _liked _him, she _adored _him, everyone else failed to compare in her eyes, but now, he was like trash to her.

And that pissed him off.

Happy stood up, following Kozik's path. He gets out of the club and found Tig and Chibs talking to Robert, while Angelina was off to the side talking to Bryan. His eyes narrowed at the two, wanting nothing but to bash the kids head in. But he knows he couldn't, at least not in front of Angelina. Actually, he didn't care if Angelina was there, he would beat the shit out of the guy, something her brothers had failed to do. But what irked him, riled him up is the possibility he might have to deal with Angelina defending him and that would just add fuel to the fire.

"How was the trip?" Angelina questioned.

"Good, got a ticket, but nothing too bad." Bryan shrugged.

"A ticket?" Angelina chuckled, shaking her head. "You would get a ticket."

"What can I say, I crave for speed baby girl," he winked at her causing Angelina to laugh.

Juice, Jax, and Opie sat at the picnic tables, Kozik and Happy joining them. They watched Angelina as she spoke to her ex-boyfriend, their facial expression practically alike- pissed off, ready to pounce at any wrong movement.

"He looks harmless," Juice reasoned with the group of Son's at the table.

"Harmless my ass," Jax rolled his eyes. "Do you see the way she looks at him, it's a bit sickening."

"She loved him," Opie pointed out. "You can tell they still care for each other, but it's different from what they used to have, like he knows what he did to her."

The other four men at the table looked over at Opie, shaking their heads. They didn't give a shit if the guy gave her the moon and the stars, he was in their shit list.

"Looks like you want to finish him off," Kozik murmured to Happy.

"You have no idea, man." Happy took a puff from his cigarette.

Angelina felt the stares boring through her back. She looks back, finding the audience that she had at the picnic table. She rolled her eyes, looking back at Bryan who looked at the same thing, a smirk graced his face.

"They really care about you here, you made it seem like they hated you here." Bryan commented.

"Robert made it seemed like we were hated." Angelina clarified. "They're a bit of a pain in the ass, especially Happy since you know."

"Shut the fuck up, you know you love the fact he's around you." Bryan playfully placed her in a headlock. He looked up and met Happy's dark stare sending chills down his spine. His arms move away from Angelina, he felt like Happy was telling him to back off and here he was doing what the Tacoma Killer seemed to request.

"I wish I can go back to Santa Cruz with you," Angelina wrapped her arms around Bryan, completely surprising him. His arms automatically wrapped around her, kissing the top of her head.

Happy felt his hands clench closed, forming a fist. There's absolutely no reason for her to have her arms around _him._ Kozik caught Happy's reaction and he fights his laughter from coming out.

Happy never gets jealous. He never gives a fuck about bitches, unless they're closely associated to the club. The Old Ladies, they earn respect from the men, but its common knowledge that as soon as you're an old lady, no one should disrespect you, unless they want to get a beating from your old man. But at times, the old ladies earn the respect of the club by showing what they're made of.

But Angelina is different. Her father was a member of the club, but she wasn't an old lady. Though the guys watch her grow up, their obligation to protect her came with the fact they raised her. But Happy's excuse was always the fact that she was somewhat the little sister he never had. Kozik always scoffed at this reply, simply stating, 'Didn't know you were into incest,' that reply usually would get Kozik a black eye, but he didn't care. He knows why Happy's pushing this whole thing away.

Gabriella.

You can call her as Happy's unofficial old lady. When they were in Tacoma, Gabriella waltzed into Happy's life, leaving turmoil as she walked out. It's never discussed what happened between Happy and Gabriella. She was almost his old lady, Happy was preparing her ink. They've been together for three years by then and that's a ridiculously amount of time to be tied down to one girl, especially for Happy.

But one day, she just left him. What surprised Kozik is the fact that Happy didn't go after her and dragged her back to Tacoma. But bitches come and go, at least that's what Kozik feels. Instead of running after her, he found himself with Happy on their way to Charming. Angelina's parents passed away and Happy dropped everything to be with the family who accepted him.

"Gonna start thinking you holding that torch," Kozik pushed Happy's buttons, it's what he does, but its all fun and games.

"What if I torch your ass?" Happy looked over at Kozik who laughs.

"Alright, I'll back off."

Happy rolled his eyes, focusing his eyes back on Angelina and Bryan.

"I know baby, but be nice and listen to your older brothers. It seems to be very important for you to stay here." Bryan reasons with her. "Where's Anthony?"

"Inside, I'll go get him for you." She pulls away, going back inside the clubhouse.

Robert makes his way over to Bryan, Tig and Chibs in tow.

"So, you're baby girl's ex," Tig commented as he sizes up Bryan. "Heard you cheated on her."

"Yeah man, got caught up in the heat of the moment," Bryan's doesn't scare easily. Sure the SAMCRO members have made a chill run down his spine, but he's not going to let them bully him around. His relationship with Angelina is just between him and Angelina. Thought he understood their reasoning, he just felt that this isn't SAMCRO's business.

"I'm not sure if you know this but you're on everyone's shit list here," Tig informed him. "You're on the top of mine."

"Not surprising, but you're not Happy, should you care about Angelina this much?" Bryan always knew what buttons to press. Tig didn't need Angelina to be blood for him to treat her like one. In SAMCRO, you don't need to be blood to be family. It just happens that Tig took a liking for Angelina ever since she was a kid. Maybe it was the charm she brought that reminded him of his daughters, he's not sure. Either way, the young girl has him.

"You should be thankful I'm not Hap," Tig smirked deviously. "Quite surprised you're still breathing. Expected Killer to have placed you six feet under by now."

"You wouldn't kill for her?"

"I would," Tig brushed Bryan's shoulder off a little roughly. "But he would enjoy it much more than I would."

Before Bryan can utter another word, Robert stepped forward, placing his body in between Tig and Bryan. Happy and the rest of the boys seated at the picnic table remain mum as they watch Robert shake his head at the man before him.

"Control yourself, you're in their territory, they wouldn't mind killing you." Robert warned.

Bryan simply nodded his head, backing away from Robert. Angelina walked out of the clubhouse holding Anthony in her arms, Alex followed after her, holding Anthony's things.

"Dada!" Anthony called out excitedly.

A smile immediately appeared on Bryan's face, holding out his arms for his son. He takes him from Angelina's arms, giving the little boy a kiss on his forehead. "Hey little man, did you miss daddy?"

Anthony nodded excitedly, wrapping his small arms around Bryan's neck. "Play?"

"When we get home," Bryan replied. He looked over at Angelina, giving her a small smile. "Thanks for taking care of him, Lina."

"Anytime," Angelina returned his smile.

Tig and Chibs gagged at the display before them earning a fiery look from Angelina. Bryan just rolled his eyes, letting the antics of Angelina's family go. It's not like they haven't made it obvious, but Bryan knew how well liked he would be in Charming. Hostility is something Bryan is quite familiar with.

"Alright, I'll head out before I crash." Bryan walked over to Angelina, kissing her forehead, wrapping his free arm around her. "Be good troublemaker."

"Hey!" Angelina smacked him across the chest. "I am not a troublemaker."

"Yeah, okay," Bryan snorted. "I'll catch you later, Rob." He turned to Alex. "Nice seeing you again, Alexander." His eyes then traveled to Tig. "Thanks for the words, even though majority of them were threats. I understand your overprotective nature for Angelina." Bryan's words surprised Tig, catching him off guard, but managed to nod his head at the guy.

"Bye Tony, I'll see you when I get home." Angelina waved goodbye at the young boy. Calling Santa Cruz her home hits a nerve with the SAMCRO members, especially Alex and Happy. She couldn't possibly mean Santa Cruz. They always thought that Santa Cruz is a temporary home for her. Not somewhere she would permanently stay.

"Mama," Anthony reached out for her. By this time Gemma had walked out of the garage office, watching the scene before her. She's seen pictures of Bryan from pictures Angelina would show her, but she's never seen him in person. As much as she hated to say it, she saw why Angelina fell for the dashing young man. He was definitely different from the boys in SAMCRO, but he still held that 'bad boy' aura.

"No, that's not mama, Auntie Lina." Bryan corrected his son, shaking his head.

"Comes," Anthony declared.

Angelina walked over to him, caressed his face softly, and shook her head. "I can't baby, but I promise I'll be back soon."

He pouted, but eventually nodded his head. With a kiss on the cheek, Anthony finally waved goodbye to Angelina. She walked over to her two brothers, who were standing side by side as they watch Bryan leave the lot.

"Still don't see what you saw in that douche." Alex declared.

"For once, my brother, I definitely agree." Robert said.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny assholes. Unite against me." She walked over to Tig and wrapped her arms around him. "Protect me,"

Tig wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Your brothers are assholes." He shook his head at the two Levesque's for picking on their little sister, but later nodded his head to agree with their comment. Happy stood up and walked over to the group huddled near the clubhouse entrance, Kozik following suit.

"How was Canada?" Happy questioned Robert giving him a rather hard pat on the back. Being pissed off at Robert was a bit hypocritical of him, he knows. SAMCRO deliver guns, they sell them, that's their main gig, but he finds Robert's choice of letting Angelina go idiotic and dangerous. But he feels there's more to the story than Robert is sharing. The eldest Levesque brother knows how to hide shit, Happy should know, he thought Robert everything he knew. He just didn't think it would backfire.

"Cold, wet, unbearable," Robert shook his head. "Nice country and all, but would rather stay State side." He shrugged. "I got to talk to Uncle Clay, is he available?" He looks over at Tig who nodded his head.

"He's inside," Tig unwrapped his arms around Angelina, kissing the top of her head. He leads Robert inside, Alex following after the two.

Angelina eyes drifted from Chibs, Kozik, Happy, then to the other SAMCRO boys resting at the picnic table.

"Honestly, did you have to give Bryan a hard time?" Angelina crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at the men before her. "He's an asshole, I know, but all of you are honestly not far behind."

"We didn't break ya heart love," Chibs replied slightly narrowing his eyes at her. "Don't understand why ya still protecting him."

"I'm not, I just think it's been a while and we should all move on." Angelina offered.

Kozik shook his head. "Are _you_ over him?"

Happy waited for her answer, watching her as she looks at all of their faces. She shrugged, pissing Happy off. What kind of an answer is that? It's either a fucking yes or a fucking no. No in betweens, no maybe's, she _should _be over him.

"We're friends." She weakly argued.

"Yeah, well you have a weird ass definition of the word friend." Kozik rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't talk if I were you Koz," Angelina glared at him. "Least I don't sleep with everything that walks."

"Hey! I have standards," Kozik scoffed. "Big titties are a must."

Angelina tried to fight off her laughter, but she couldn't. She busted out laughing, the SAMCRO members joining her at Kozik's reply. Happy cracked a smile, simply shaking his head at one of his closest friends. It's not like Kozik was lying. Big tits were a must, especially if they were as natural as Angelina's. They weren't double D's, but he can work with them.

Happy shook his head. Those were the type of thoughts he wanted out of his mind. He couldn't possibly see Angelina that way. His possessiveness over her dates back when she was still worshipping him. He's just a little ticked that she no longer holds him in such a high light. Bitches have never been an issue to him. Only person he cares about in this world besides the club is his mother. But Angelina strolled in and everything fucked up. Gabriella was a good distraction, she was a good fuck, one of the best he's had, but she was never cut out for the MC life. She used to bitch when he would be gone for a long amount of time, give him shit for putting the club first. He's never disclosed any confidential information with her, something an Old Lady would know about.

It's not like he never trusted her, he did at one point and time. But he knew their time was never meant to last, especially in the end when she gave him an ultimatum. Leave the club or she leaves. Bitch must have been high giving him an ultimatum like she did. Happy walked away. It was always believed that she walked away and Happy let her go because of the passing of the Levesque's. But it was never that, he walked away because he actually let himself get tied to a bitch like her. Like he's said before, she was a good fuck, he's not sure why he even considered making her his Old Lady.

The power of pussy.

Kozik wrapped an arm around Angelina's shoulder, a move that doesn't go unnoticed by Happy. This isn't the first time Kozik has done this. There has been numerous of times where he pushes Happy's button to see if he'll finally crack, but he failed to understand how good Happy is at controlling his emotions. Everything changes though when he challenges Kozik in the ring and beats the shit out of him. Happy always passed it off as Kozik hitting on his little sister, but as always Kozik would make an incest comment afterwards.

"You know, you did have a little crush on me. You over that?" Kozik smirked as Angelina laughed throwing her head back and leaning it on Kozik's arm.

Happy knew of Angelina's crush and at first he thought it was a joke. Angelina had her moments with boys, at first he thought it was a bit funny. He's not calling her a slut, but this girl had her eyes on a boy every other fucking week. Thankfully for him, she never tried to sleep with these guys or he may have had to kill a couple of teenage boys in Charming. But when she turned sixteen for some fucking reason her eyes drifted to Kozik. He thought it was going to fade after a week, but it didn't. It stayed for _six fucking months_ and Kozik has never let him live it down.

"Got over my dumb blonde phase," she elbowed Kozik's rib causing him to step back a bit. The corners of Happy's mouth slightly lift as he sees this exchange.

"Like I said, become my Old Lady and I can guarantee you that you'll come back to that phase and stay there." Kozik looked up at Happy. "Unless you still carrying the torch for a certain tan, tatted up biker."

Angelina wanted to slap Kozik, but that wouldn't take back the embarrassment. She shook her head and turned to Kozik. "You wish," her words seemed to be directed to Kozik, but in some twisted way, Happy knows it's for him. So what? She's over him now? This irked Happy, not knowing how to react to this. As far as he knew, she still carried this "torch" for him, main reason why he's stayed away all these years. But is it possible that she got over him because of Bryan?

Fuck this shit. He didn't need this. Angelina can live her own fucking life. This type of distraction is the last thing he needs with the ass kicking and focus that is required from all the Sons members. Angelina is a fucking adult. She can do whatever she wants, whenever she wants.

She's not his to call.


	5. Funeral Home

**A/N: Woah, I cannot even begin to thank you all for the lovely reviews and all the alerts I got for the story. Thought no one would be reading anymore, but thank you for the continuous support. As a thank you, I've decided to update earlier than I expected. The imagination is flowing so might as well keep writing. I hope you lovely people don't get tired of the story, it's slowly progressing as of right now, but I'm trying to get to the good stuff. I love you all and I really do appreciate all the support and love you're giving my story. Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SOA characters, just my idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Funeral Home**

Angelina walked out of the clubhouse, fully welcoming the fresh air. The clubhouse was cozy and all, but at times, you just had to get away and embrace clean air with no hint of smoke, alcohol, and sex. She found Kozik working on his bike, some of the bikes were missing as some of the members were handling some business. If she's not mistaken, they're at the police station waiting on word about Ethan Zoebelle and Weston. She was brought up to date by Gemma, but she's sure her lovely aunt left some things out. Angelina knew the drill, you're allowed to only know so much, yet so little.

"Hey squirt, mind getting me a drink?" Kozik's voice broke her away from her thoughts.

"You have two legs, I'm sure you can walk to the kitchen." She replied, throwing a smirk towards his direction.

"What if I shove my foot up your snotty ass?" Kozik retorted making Angelina laugh.

"Woah, violence level is a bit high there. I'm glad Happy's not outside right now to hear your threat." Angelina stuck her tongue out before walking in the clubhouse to get Kozik a drink.

Some nomads were lounging around, waiting for the go signal to help out, but so far there's been none. She saw Robert playing some poker with some of the Tacoma members and Happy, grinning as he won yet another pot. His stacks were growing and Angelina just knew that this game was feeding his ego. Happy's dark eyes were trained on her, slightly startling her before she gives him a small smile. Their issues were going to have to wait. The club's problems come first, besides, it's not like she was dying to solve her problems with Happy. She liked where they were now, if it doesn't change, she'll be cool with it. At least they were talking, as little as it was, as long as they were.

She quickly grabbed Kozik a beer before making her way out once more, some of the croweater's eyed her as she did. They never saw eye to eye, but she was always in neutral grounds with the croweaters. They didn't bother her because she was a member's younger sibling, but they didn't exactly respect her either. Angelina was rarely there, so some of the new girls would give her a hard time. A few times a croweater has given her shit, but it never really bothered her, a Son would usually step in before Angelina can get a word out, mostly Tig or Alex.

Angelina handed Kozik his drink, leaning on the rail as she watched him work.

"Nothing better to do?" Kozik questioned as he worked on his bike, tweaking his engine.

"Bored out of my mind," Angelina whined.

Kozik laughed. "You can suck my dick, that'll keep you entertained." He winked.

Angelina's relationship with Kozik was something she can never really explained. Tig never approved of their relationship, but he wasn't one to be overbearing about it. Okay, that was a lie. Tig would usually stick by Angelina when he could just to assure that Kozik would never corrupt her mind. But that didn't stop the two from getting closer. When they first met, Angelina thought Kozik was the biggest douche she has ever met, but the Tacoma officer eventually grew on her and she figured he would be around when Happy was so she might as well find a middle ground.

No one expected them to become close friends, but they actually did. When Happy stopped talking to her, Kozik spoke to her at least once a month. The conversation would last a few hours, catching up on one another. It was weird to be friends with a member of the Son's, but she befriended most of them, Kozik was just an exception. He was a playboy through and through, girls didn't seem to matter to him, but then again, Angelina isn't any other girl.

He would visit her in Santa Cruz when he was around and accompanied her to a couple of her races. That type of world will never interest him, but the girl likes it, so he tolerated it. Besides, there were hot bitches all around, he couldn't complain. Out of all the people who knew about Bryan, he was the one who interacted with the guy the most. He had to admit, Bryan was a douchebag to other guys, an egotistical jackass was what Kozik loved to call him, but he treated Angelina well, up until he cheated on her. Kozik knows he made a mistake by not telling Happy, but he knew the Tacoma Killer would dismember Bryan for touching what was supposed to be his. He knows Happy will never act on his growing feelings for Angelina, but it's going to be fun provoking him.

Kozik's been doing it for the last five years, a couple more months shouldn't hurt.

Angelina laughed and shook her head. "What dick?"

"Bitch,"

Angelina laughed harder. "I'm kidding, Kozik. I'm not really into small dicks. Maybe if you get something to make it grow, I'll bite."

"I can assure you my dick is bigger than Hap's," Kozik knew where to push Angelina. It's gotten him a few hits here and there, but she never exactly hurts him.

"I wouldn't know," she shrugged.

"But you'd like to," he grinned.

Angelina kicked the back of Kozik's thigh causing him to fall on his ass.

"Angelina!" He yelled out catching the attention of the people who were outside with them.

"Sorry!" Angelina immediately squatted down, checking if Kozik was okay. She tried to help him up, but it proved to be a task seeing as there was a weight difference between the two.

"What's going on?" A familiar raspy voice questioned.

Angelina looked up and found Happy wearing a white tee and his cut, with his usual jeans and boots along with the belt. She fought hard with her mind to not process how good Happy looked, but that's always a fail. He always looked good to her, especially in his white tees.

"Nothing, I kicked Kozik's thigh," Angelina replied, her eyes moving to Kozik to check if he's okay.

"He's fine," Happy replied, pulling her up and away from Kozik.

"Yeah, I'm good, you just surprised me." Kozik stood up, dusting his jeans off.

"Why'd you kick him?" Happy asked.

"Thanks for the concern, Hap," Kozik sarcastically thanked him.

Happy gave him a quick look over before looking back at Angelina.

"Kozik being Kozik," Angelina replied.

"What did the asshole say?" Happy completely shut out Kozik, standing in front of Angelina, blocking her from the Tacoma Sergeant of Arms.

"Something about his dick and how I should suck it." Kozik could see the smirk that formed on Angelina's lips. He knew what game she was playing. It was get 'Kozik's ass' kicked game. He knew Happy doesn't let things like this go, especially with Angelina. She was forbidden territory. No remarks, no looking over to check her out, no anything with the youngest Levesque as long as Happy's around.

Happy quickly turned around to Kozik who held his arms up. "Hey man, she's just messing around." Kozik would never admit he was scared of any man, but Happy was different.

"You expect me to believe that?" Happy replied.

"Hap, man, come on, you should hear the whole story." Kozik offered.

"I told him I was bored and he suggested that I suck his dick to keep myself entertained." Angelina truthfully told Happy and Kozik couldn't even argue with that.

"And that's what actually happened." Kozik agreed.

Happy looked back at Angelina. "You should go inside, your brother is looking for you." He said to her.

Angelina nodded her head before shooting Kozik an apologetic look. "If it's worth anything, please don't hurt him. He's just being Kozik."

"Inside, girl." Happy ordered.

Angelina walked towards the clubhouse, rolling her eyes at Happy's bossy ways. Some things just never change.

Happy turned to Kozik once more, eyeing the man before him. "What are you playing at telling her to suck your dick?" He was fighting the urge to kick Kozik's instigating ass.

"It's a joke, Hap. Ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, I have and I say you're pushing your luck. You know how it is with Angelina."

"I do, she's free game. Whether I was joking or not is none of your business." Kozik knows he's pushing it, but it's what he does. He was not trying to push Happy, but something had to get this ball going. "She's not your Old Lady."

Kozik felt the anger radiating off Happy. He saw his jaw clench, trying his best to control his temper. They needed bodies, he couldn't exactly kill Kozik, beat his ass, but not kill him.

"Watch it, asshole,"

"Or what? She's not yours, Hap." Kozik walked closer to Happy, getting in his face. "Unless you finally grew some balls and decided to finally claim her."

"Shut the fuck up, Kozik. I'm tired of hearing this shit." Happy angrily spat out. "She's just Robert's baby sister."

"Not claiming her as _your _little sister anymore?" Kozik smirked pointing out that Happy's usual alibi was no longer being used.

"You're pushing it bitch," Happy stepped closer to Kozik, their faces close together. "Fuck off or I'll handle you after this lockdown."

"You're a little too overprotective over her," Kozik told him. "If you don't want people getting the wrong idea, stop looking at her like she's yours and acting like she's yours."

"And if I don't?" Happy was never intimidated by Kozik. He was a good brother, but he could beat his ass if he wanted to.

"Then you better stake your claim because I can guarantee you she's not going to stay single for long." Kozik backed off, smirking. "It won't be long till that kid from Santa Cruz is back and it's a done deal." With that, Kozik walked away from Happy leaving him standing by the bikes.

Happy hated to admit it, but Kozik's words affected him. Angelina has grown into a beautiful young woman with the right proportions on her body. Her legs were fantastic, accompanied by a cute ass and a nice rack. But after everything that has happened, where was he supposed start. Women was something he was never really excellent at unless it was getting them to suck his dick or on all fours on his bed. Talking to women was difficult for him, but it always came easy with Angelina. Maybe it was the fact she would talk to him all the time, bringing up the randomness conversation. It eventually became a habit, after her parents died, he would pick her up from school, take her out for a ride, then let her talk, rant about how shitty or amazing her day was. The first few times he took her out, she wouldn't talk much, but eventually everything started coming out.

He had to admit it though, when she started talking about guys, especially when she spoke to him about her boyfriend, he wanted to beat the douche's head in and lock her up in a room where he was certain no one would touch her.

But all that stopped when he cut her off.

He should have never agreed with Robert.

This was bullshit.

Females shouldn't matter to him, he hated the girl for making him feel this way. He was fine with fucking sweetbutts, traveling, being the enforcer for the club, doing what he does best. But yet, here he is, in Charming, protecting, looking after the girl that has him all twisted. Everything did change when she turned eighteen. And he never did anything cause of the bullshit he went through with Gabriella. But he should have known better. Angelina wouldn't have walked away. Not because she knew how the club work or she was born into the club. She was loyal to _him_ and being loyal to him made her loyal to the club.

He didn't love her, but he cares about her, more than he would like to admit.

Fucking Kozik.

* * *

Today was the day of Kip's funeral. Angelina still couldn't believe it. Just last week Kip was joking around with her about Juice's ridiculous ways and here she was now, getting ready for his funeral. And everything just seems to be falling apart. The club was still intact, Zoebelle's gone, but now, Abel's gone to God knows where, Gemma was on the run, and Clay was holding everything together.

Angelina moved in to her childhood home that she was currently sharing with Alex. Robert traveled back to Santa Cruz, he couldn't exactly leave for a long period of time. Angelina wanted to go with him, but Robert felt it would be better, for Alex's sake, that she stayed in Charming. This was the first time she would stay in Charming since she began college. She never really spent any holidays here since Alex would usually travel up north to celebrate with them. This of course was something Gemma didn't approve of, but Angelina was preoccupied with school, she wasn't very understanding, but they made a compromise. The Levesque's had to come for Christmas dinner, no excuses or anything.

"You ready?" She heard a voice questioned her.

She looked up at the mirror her eyes connecting with Alex's. "Yeah, you okay? I thought we were meeting at the clubhouse?"

"We were, but Uncle Clay wanted me to install some security alarms for the house, update them or whatnot." Alex walked in her room. "What time are you leaving for Santa Cruz tomorrow?"

It was a Thursday night. Angelina decided to head to Santa Cruz for the weekend since Bryan needed her to babysit. He had a run to do on Saturday night and no one could take care of Anthony. Originally she was supposed to go on the run with her older brother, but some plans changed and Bryan offered instead.

"After lunch,"

"Sounds good," Alex nodded his head. "Did you tell Happy you're leaving?"

"What? Tell Happy? For what?" Angelina turned to her brother. "Happy's not my keeper, I thought the only person I had to tell was you and maybe Auntie Gemma and Uncle Clay, not Happy."

"You should tell him, I don't want him trying to kick my ass." Alex argued.

"He is not," Angelina rolled her eyes. "Happy doesn't need me telling him where I'm going. I'm not his Old Lady. Besides that, we haven't even fixed our problems yet. He's not my babysitter."

"Remember when the roar of a motorcycle use to make you smile like the Kool Aid man?" Alex teased her, slightly smiling himself. He would never admit it, but he liked the idea of Angelina dating Happy. Maybe it's his own selfish reason, but he wanted his sister to stay close, not in Santa Cruz like that asshole wanted. But besides that, Happy's good for her. Bryan was an okay guy for her, Alex didn't have a problem till the end, much like Kozik. "You used to worship the ground he walked on, yet here you are now, treating him like he was just one of the other Son's coming in from another charter."

"How did you want me to greet him? With a hug and a kiss? Sorry, Happy's not interested me in that way, dress too classy for him."

Alex tried to hold down his laughter but he couldn't. It's true, Happy has had his fair share of croweater pussy, but he knows those sluts mean nothing to him, more importantly, their clothing was not what got Happy interested. Pussy was pussy.

"You're a bitch for that comment." Alex told her once the laughter subsided.

"Yeah, well, that's your kind of women as well." She winked at him, grabbing her jacket, leading the way out of her room.

"I can't even argue with that," Alex laughed once more. "I still think you should mention it."

"This is ridiculous, are you sure you and Robert don't talk?" Angelina turned to her brother, stopping by the front door. "He told me to tell Happy as well."

"Yes, well, your older brother should know better now." Alex scoffed. "Come on, we'll go to the funeral together."

Angelina decided to keep mum about Alex's comment. Ever since their parent's death, Alex and Robert's relationship has been on a downward spiral, with no signs of stopping. Some would say it was because of Robert's decision to take Angelina away from Charming, but it's much deeper than that. Alex never forgave Robert for abandoning them. Instead of staying in Charming, he moved to Northern California, leaving them in the care of SAMCRO. At that time, they were both of age, but when they needed their brother's reassurance the most, they didn't have it. That's why Alex pushed towards the Son's more than his own brother, they stood by him, while his own flesh and blood walked away from him. He could never forgive him for that. Angelina had Happy in some ways, the Tacoma Killer stayed around Charming for weeks during Angelina's senior year of high school. He was in and out of town, but he was there more than their own brother.

And for that Alex would never forgive him.

* * *

Angelina walked up to the casket, paying her respects to Kip. She didn't know him long enough, but it was still sad for someone to lose their life. Alex was right beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"He was a good guy, sucks I didn't speak to him often." Angelina commented.

Alex just nodded, before leading his sister away from the casket. It was eerie for her to be standing in this funeral home. The last time she was here was when her parents died. She was supposed to come down for Donna's funeral, but she came down with the flu. She tried to fight her brothers about it, but they forced her to stay in Santa Cruz.

The two siblings run into Kozik as he entered the room that held the casket. He gave them a small smile as they passed by him. They greet Bobby and Clay as they made their way outside. They find Happy and Juice standing outside, Happy smoking a cigarette. He nodded his head to acknowledge the two and Alex returns the gesture while Angelina just gave him a small smile. Juice gave Angelina a hug before walking back inside. Alex followed him, telling her that he had to go take a leak.

Here she was, alone with Happy Lowman. She looked out at the streets, motorcycles practically surrounding the funeral home.

Happy knew the last time she was here was when her parents passed away. He studied her as she observed her surroundings, smiling at some of the bikers she knew as they passed her, entering the funeral home. He stepped closer to her, throwing his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it.

"You alright girl?" He questioned her, knowing Angelina was uncomfortable.

Angelina looked over at him nodding her head. She puts her hands inside her jacket pockets. It's not like she was trying to make the situation awkward, she just didn't know what to say to him. A nod from him was sufficient enough, Happy's not a man with many words, his mere presence brought her peace, but at times, comforting words would be appreciated.

"When'd you learn how to lie?" Happy was always good at sensing when she lied. It's not like her emotions were hard to hide right now. But back then, Angelina would feed her brother's bullshit as to where she had been, Happy caught on quickly and noticed that as good as she is at lying, he was able to read when she was doing the deed.

"I think it's pretty obvious I'm not comfortable here," she replied with a hint of attitude in her voice.

"I've been taking your shit this past week, but you better watch it. I'm not your brothers, I don't need to tolerate this fucking attitude." Happy told her.

"Not sure why you're talking to me, isn't this against your code?" Angelina was pushing buttons, she knows. They've been civil. Her comment was a bit uncalled for.

"Don't start, Angelina," he warned her, their eyes connecting as the words left Happy's mouth. In some ways, Angelina was always submissive to Happy. She wasn't afraid of him, but he was intimidating, if he told her something, it was done. But it's different now, this man walked away from her after she left herself vulnerable in front of him. She didn't give a shit if he was a killer because any stab or gun wound would never compare to the pain she felt all those years ago.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I shouldn't even bring this up with you. Why won't we make a deal, let's forget about whatever happened and just be civil. We're not friends or anything, simply acquaintances that are close to the same group of people." She sighed, looking away from him. "It's better this way."

"Look, we need to talk. We both know talking isn't my strongest suit, but there's obviously some things unsaid between us. I'm patching over to SAMCRO, I think it would be best if we cleared the air. The club doesn't need unnecessary drama." Happy decided to ignore her previous statement.

"You're right it isn't, and I'm giving you the opportunity to get rid of the drama by pretending it never happened." She looked over at him once more. "_Everything."_

Happy chuckled. "I don't think you want us to forget _everything." _

"How would you know what I want?"

"Stop that shit, I don't need you throwing the past in my face, I know what happened. I was fucking there." Happy was slightly getting irritated. He _never_ makes amends with anyone and quite frankly he can live with people holding something against him. But _she's_ like a thorn stuck in his finger that wouldn't come out, no matter how hard you try to take it out. She keeps pricking him and she doesn't even know it. "Just because years passed between us doesn't mean you've changed to the point I can't recognize you."

"You sure about that?" She was challenging him and in some ways, he liked it on Angelina. She was always agreeing to everything, not having an opinion of her own, letting people walk all over her. Yet here she is now, going against one of the 'Unholy Ones'.

"I'll come by later, we'll talk then." Happy told her, turning away from her to head back inside the funeral home.

"Can't, I'm leaving early tomorrow to go back to Santa Cruz." She didn't intend on telling him, but she might as well since they were here.

"What do you mean you're going to Santa Cruz?" Happy turned back, his tone clearly shows his irritation with her statement.

"Robert and Bryan have a run this weekend so I'm staying till Tuesday to take care of Anthony." Angelina replied.

"You're not going." Happy said with finality.

"What?" Angelina gave him an incredulous look. "No offense, but I don't know who you think you are telling me what I can or cannot do."

"It's not safe for you to travel up north, no can go with you." Happy replied. "Don't argue, you're not going."

"I don't have a choice, no one will take care of Anthony if I don't go." Angelina could feel herself getting heated, but she's trying her best not to lose it, she wouldn't want to get the attention of the other Son's.

"He has other friends, I'm sure he's going to be fine." He couldn't believe how invested Angelina was to this relationship. Bryan was a piece of shit, she didn't need to associate herself with such lowlife scums.

"He's one of my closest friends, it's just babysitting for a couple of days. It'll be nice to leave Charming for a bit."

"Alex said this is okay?"

"I'm not staying there, I'm coming back."

Happy nodded his head. "Then I'll go with."

"Wait, woah, no, just stay here. I don't need a babysitter, we're no longer on lockdown." Angelina tried to dissuade him. It's not that she didn't want any company, it's usually like this when she's heading back to Santa Cruz, but it would mostly be the prospects that would come with her. But this time around, Happy decided to volunteer himself.

"Don't you need to clear it with Uncle Clay?"

"Don't worry about it,," Happy replied to her. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"This is unnecessary."

"I don't give a fuck what you think, I'm going and that's that."

Angelina bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself from cussing Happy out. She's not sure where she was finding the strength to even want to cuss Happy out, but she was upset, it happens. Though she still knows when to hold her words back.

"Around noon, maybe later," Angelina knew a losing battle when she sees one. This was a losing battle with Happy, as always.

Happy just nodded and walked back in the funeral home. Kozik walked up to Angelina, wrapping an arm around her. He saw the whole scene, heard it all as well. He guessed in some ways Happy was trying to repair the relationship in his own way.

"You alright squirt?" Kozik could feel her discomfort, he wouldn't want to go to a place where he had to say goodbye to his parents. Yet, here was the girl now, saying goodbye to someone again. Losing people was a part of MC life, it's a part of life in general.

"Eh, I'm okay." She shrugged, looking up at Kozik. "You okay?"

"Yeah, he was a good kid," Kozik shook his head. "What did Hap want?"

"You're going to pretend you didn't hear?" Angelina elbowed his side causing Kozik to step away from her.

"I was," he grinned. "Just give him time, he'll come around."

"Come around?" Angelina has had a few conversations with some Son's, always telling her that Happy was going to come around. Come around to what? To apologize to her? Happy never apologizes, she doesn't expect one either. She was realistic. At some point and time, she meant something to Happy, but now, she's just Robert's younger sister, that's that. She appreciated his concern, but it wasn't needed.

"Yeah, just wait, he's just cautious."

"Koz, honestly, there's nothing to come around to. It's fine. I've accepted what the terms of our non-existent relationship are." Angelina bitterly smiled. "I'm just the little sister."

"Don't do that to yourself. That's not what you are."

"Kozik, honestly, not today." Angelina shook her head profusely. "Can we just leave the 'Happy' subject alone."

"Alright, but you're having a talk tonight, you want me to stay over?"

Angelina chuckled. "Do you expect Happy to kill me?"

"No," Kozik rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying if you need some moral support, I'm here."

"Moral support?" Angelina raised an eyebrow. "Kozik, I'm surprised you even know how to morally support a woman without having to fuck her."

"Well, that can be arranged. We can head over to your place now before Happy comes. Do a quick one." Kozik winked at her causing Angelina to laugh.

"Yeah, okay, what happens when Happy comes and sees your bike?"

Kozik thought for a moment before he replied. "Maybe fucking you isn't a good idea."

"Yeah, not really," Angelina patted his back. "Some other day."

"I'll hold you to that." Kozik winked at her once more before joining some of the SAMCRO boys as they made their way down to the sidewalk.

"Douche," Angelina mumbled under her breath. She looked over the SAMCRO boys and her brother wasn't with them. "Must have stayed inside." She shrugged, turning around to enter the funeral home again, but bumped into Alex.

"You ready to go?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, let's go." She replied, giving him a small smile.

But before they could take another step, a van door opens as its moving, a shooter popping out. Alex acted on reflex, roughly pushing Angelina down the ground, kneeing her knee as he covered her with his own bodies. She cried out in pain, but it was blocked out by the shrieks of the people surrounding her and the gun shots.


End file.
